I'll Wrap My Arms Around You
by Rachele Rizzoli
Summary: Questa storia mi è stata ispirata dalle ultime pagine di "The Apprentice",libro della collana di Rizzoli & Isles,scritto da Tess Gerritsen. Ho preso spunto da alcune parti,piccole,che però mi hanno dato la possibilità di elaborare una vera e propria storia.
1. Intro

Jane è seduta alla sua scrivania,sta digitando delle parole sulla tastiera del computer,posando gli occhi su dei fogli davanti a lei. Sta copiando in bella il rapporto di un caso che hanno risolto da un paio di giorni,da allora si era presa una pausa,ultimamente lavora davvero troppo.

F:"Sono felice che tu abbia deciso di prenderti un pò di vacanza."

J:"Non era mia intenzione,però avete insistito talmente tanto,che sentivo quasi il bisogno di uccidervi,ma ho pensato sarebbe stato meglio fare vacanza." Fa una risata allungando il collo per guardare il suo partner dall'altra parte della scrivania.

F:"Poi a qualcuno toccava pure arrestarti!" Ride guardandola.

K:"A che punto sei con il rapporto?" La guarda.

J:"Sono.." Digita l'ultima frase. "alla fine direi." Salva il file e lo invia all'archivio. "Ho proprio bisogno di un caffè." fa per alzarsi quando vede entrare Cavanaugh.

C:"Buongiorno a tutti." E' molto serio e guarda Jane. "Ho bisogno di te Rizzoli,nel mio ufficio." Gira i tacchi e torna indietro,mentre Frost e Korsak lanciano un'occhiata a Jane che aggrotta la fronte e si alza per recuperare la giacca ed indossarla.

J:"Ci vediamo dopo ragazzi." Sorride ed esce.

* * *

Raggiunge l'ufficio di Cavanaugh e bussa.

C:"Avanti pure."Le indica la sedia davanti alla sua scrivania e Jane si siede.

J:"E' successo qualcosa?" Lo guarda un pò preoccupata.

C:"E' arrivata una cosa per te." Le passa un foglio facendolo scivolare sulla lo prende e impiega circa un minuto per leggerlo,poi l'abbassa e guarda il suo capo.

J:"Cosa devo fare?"

C:"Comunicare entro due settimane le tue intenzioni."

J:"Sarà difficile scegliere." Scuote la testa cercando di scacciare i pensieri negativi.

C:"Devi fare quello che pensi sia meglio per te,sei giovane,hai ottime possibilità di diventare ancora più grande nel tuo campo,io credo che l'offerta che ti ha fatto la squadra di Washington,sia ottima,però sta a te decidere." La guarda e poi sistema alcuni fogli in un raccoglitore.

J:"Grazie." Si alza "cercherò di pensarci più in fretta possibile." 

Con un cenno del capo si congeda dalla stanza,appena chiude la porta,rilegge la lettera. La squadra della omicidi di Washington ha valutato la scheda di Jane e vorrebbe farla entrare come detective capo,lo stipendio sarebbe il doppio e le offrirebbero un appartamento nuovo e completamente arredato,per non parlare di altri servizi.  
Ottima detective,ha risolto tutti i casi,ha ucciso uno dei killer più pericolosi di Boston.. questi sono dettagli da non trascurare e di sicuro,quello di Washington,non è l'unico dipartimento a voler Jane,ma il primo a farsi avanti.

Presa dalla lettura arriva agli ascensori dove si scontra con Maura.

M:"Ciao Jane" Sorride tenendo fra le mani la sua borsa.

J:"Ehi ciao" Sorride un pò distratta e subito piega il foglio e lo infila nella tasca della giacca.

M:"Qualcosa non va?" La guarda.

J:"No,è tutto ok,ho appena finito di scrivere il rapporto dell'ultimo caso,stavo per andare a bere un caffè. Vuoi venire con me?"

M:"Volentieri."

Entrano insieme nell'ascensore e quando le porte si chiudono Maura si gira verso Jane.

M:"E' mattina presto ed inizi già a bere caffè,immagino sia il secondo oggi."

J:"Si,stamani il mio adorato caffè istantaneo mi ha aiutata a vestirmi ed arrivare al lavoro!" La guarda ridendo.

* * *

Quando le porte si riaprono escono ed entrano in caffetteria.

A:"Buongiorno ragazze" Sorride mentre pulisce il bancone. "Posso prepararvi qualcosa?"

J:"Un caffè forte grazie." Si siede ad un tavolino.

M:"Ciao Angela." Si siede davanti a Jane "Per me un thè grazie." 

Angela prepara tutto e poi si avvicina al tavolo servendo le ragazze.

A:"Jane,avrei bisogno di una mano dopo il lavoro,devo andare a fare la spesa,mi potresti accompagnare,i tuoi fratelli sono occupati."

J:"Certo nessun problema,non ho nulla da fare oggi."

A:"Grazie." Si allontana per servire qualche cliente.

M:"Come sono andati i tuoi giorni di vacanza?" La guarda sorseggiando il thè.

J:"Una noia mortale!" Butta giù un lungo sorso di caffè "Ho passato il tempo a correre con Jo,guardare la tv e mangiare,cose che non mi dispiace fare,però sai quanto amo alzarmi al mattino e scappare in ufficio e tuffarmi nel lavoro." Alza le sopracciglia e beve ancora.

M:"Lo so,ma hai bisogno di riposare ogni tanto,non puoi sempre fare Jane l'eroina che non dorme mai e beve quantità industriali di caffè per stare sveglia." Finisce il suo thè.

J:"Ma è quello che sono,Jane Rizzoli,il detective determinato che non perde mai l'occasione di lavorare. Senza il lavoro non ho niente."

M:"Hai me.." La guarda sorridendo dolcemente e piano allunga la mano per metterla su quella di Jane che è appoggiata al tavolino.

J:"Grazie Maura..." Sorride e con un dito le accarezza il palmo della mano e prende l'ultimo sorso di caffè.

M:"Beh,io torno al laboratorio,ho dei campioni da analizzare." Toglie la mano da quella di Jane e si alza,voltandosi per guardare Angela. "Grazie dell'ottimo thè,buona giornata."

A:"Ciao Maura" Le sorride.

M:"Ciao Jane,ci sentiamo." Le sorride e poi esce dalla caffetteria.

Arriva nel suo ufficio,appoggia la borsa sulla scrivania ed infila il camice. Prima di andare in laboratorio recupera un pò di documenti e ne stampa altri dal portatile. Quando ha preso tutto,cammina in laboratorio,scambia un saluto con i colleghi e poi si mette subito all'opera analizzando dei campioni inviati da un altro dipartimento che ha richiesto la sua consulenza.  
Maura essendo il medico legale capo del Commonwealth del Massachusetts,gode di priviligi per quando riguarda l'attrezzatura del suo laboratorio. Non solo quella,sceglie personalmente i suoi assistenti,con l'aiuto del dipartimento,il che fa si che abbia un team di supporto competente. Quindi quando c'è bisogno di risposte precise,gli altri dipartimenti comunicano con quello di Boston,che passa le informazioni a Maura la quale,almeno che non stia affrontando un caso,fa il possibile per aiutare.  
Passa un paio d'ore a discutere con Susie,l'assistente più anziana del laboratorio,su quei campioni e quando ha finito di compilare i moduli,invia il tutto al dipartimento e poi esce per pranzare.

* * *

Jane intanto ha passato la mattinata alla scrivania,ha riordinato dei documenti e parlato un pò con Frost e Korsak della lettera che ha ricevuto.

J:"Vi prego di tenere la bocca chiusa,sopratutto con Maura."

F:"Nessun problema." Sorride.

K:"Tranquilla Jane." Sospria. "So che non hai ancora deciso,ovviamente,ma se dovessi andare via,sappi che ci mancherai."

J:"Anche voi Korsak." Sorride dolcemente.

Angela finisce il turno e sale da Jane.

A:"Ciao a tutti." Sorride a Frost e Korsak.

F:"Signora Rizzoli,buongiorno" Sorride.

K:"Angela,come stai?" Sorride e la guarda.

A."Bene,grazie Vince." Si gira verso Jane. "Sono pronta per andare."

J:"Anch'io." Si alza e indossa la giacca "A domani ragazzi!" Saluta tutti ed esce insieme a sua madre.

* * *

Vanno in un ristorante a mangiare qualcosa insieme e Jane prende coraggio per raccontarle della lettera.

J:"Mamma devo dirti una cosa.." Appoggia la forchetta sul piatto e si pulisce la bocca con il tovagliolo.

A":Dimmi Janie." Beve un pò d'acqua e la guarda.

J:"Questa mattina Cavanaugh mi ha convocata nel suo ufficio." Abbassa lo sguardo sospirando e tira fuori la lettera dalla tasca per passarla a sua madre.

Angela la prende e la legge. Quando ha finito si porta una mano alla bocca,che per istinto si era aperta e solleva lo sguardo guardando sua figlia.

A:"Jane,ma è fantastico,è un'ottima opportunità per la tua carriera."

J:"Lo so,ma il punto è che qui c'è casa mia,c'è la mia famiglia,i miei amici." Scuote la testa "Sono cresciuta a Boston,sono diventata quella che sono dentro le mura del dipartimento.E' difficile scegliere."

A:"Quanto tempo hai per prendere una decisione?"

J:"Due settimane e so già che voleranno." Si tortura le dita sotto al tavolo.

A:"Farai la scelta giusta tesoro,ne sono sicura." Le mette una mano sulla gamba,dandole una piccola stretta. "Maura cosa ti ha detto?"

J:"Non lo sa ancora mamma." Solleva lo sguardo "Non so come dirglielo."

A:"Hai paura che possa rimanerci male?"

J:"Sono terrorizzata." Riabbassa lo sguardo e finisce il pranzo in silenzio.


	2. Giorno 1

**I capitoli di questa fanfiction verranno divisi in modo da illustrare tutti i giorni delle due settimane in cui Jane dovrà prendere una decisione riguardo la sua partenza. Ovviamente non proprio tutti saranno così,perchè il primo era di intro e l'ultimo sarà di congedo. Spero possa piacervi l'idea.  
**

* * *

_**Giorno 1**_

Jane si sveglia presto,quando sente la medaglietta di Joe che fa rumore,mentre la cagnolina si scuote.

J:"Buongiorno piccolina." Sorride accarezzandola sulla testa e poi si alza stiracchiandosi,infila un paio di calzini e va in cucina per fare colazione. Appena arriva sente qualcuno bussare alla porta e va ad aprire.

M:"Buongio-" La guarda un pò. "Ti sei dimenticata che dovevamo andare a correre Jane?"  
J:"Uhm...io.." Si morde un labbro e poi sospira "Credo di si.." guarda in basso.  
M:"Preparati,ti aspetto qui." entra in casa e si siede sul bracciolo del divano.  
J:"Veramente stavo per prepararmi la colazione." indica la cucina.  
M:"Te la offro io dopo,adesso preparati che ho voglia di fare una bella corsetta!" sorride entusiasta.  
J:"Va bene,ai suoi ordini." va in camera e si cambia indossando la solita maglia del dipartimento e un paio di pantaloncini e poi torna in sala. "Sono pronta!"  
M:"Perfetto,andiamo." si alza dal divano e insieme escono

Quando hanno finito di correre,vanno alla caffetteria preferita di Jane per fare colazione. Ordinano due caffè e prendono due ciambelle e si siedono al tavolo

M:"Hai più sentito Casey?" guarda in basso tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul bicchiere di caffè  
J:"Su Skype qualche giorno fa." prende un sorso di caffè "vorrebbe tornare in questi giorni per stare un pò con me"  
M:"Non ne sembri molto felice."  
J:"La sono,solo che inizio a dubitare dei miei sentimenti nei suoi confronti,insomma,non lo vedo mai,le relazioni a distanza sono complicate."  
M:"Si,hai ragione. Rischi sempre di perdere qualcosa nel rapporto con l'altra persona." si alza buttando il bicchiere vuoto "Andiamo al dipartimento?"  
J:"Certamente." manda giù l'ultimo sorso di caffè e poi si alza,uscendo insieme a Maura.

* * *

Una volta al dipartimento,vanno insieme a cambiarsi nello spogliatoio della palestra e poi si separano,Maura scende al laboratorio e Jane va in ufficio,dove incontra Frankie.

J:"Ciao fratellino" sorride e si siede togliendosi la giacca.  
F:"Ehilà Jane!" sorride  
J:"Posso fare qualcosa per te?"  
F:"Mi chiedevo..puoi darmi qualche consiglio sul lavoro?"  
J:"Perchè?" si gira e lo guarda.  
F:"Cavanaugh mi ha detto che nel caso decidessi di andare a Washington,beh,il tuo posto sarebbe mio."  
J:"Accidenti!" batte i pugni sulla scrivania "volevo dirtelo io stessa,non volevo fosse lui a farlo."  
F:"Non mi sono offeso Jane." si avvicina e gli accarezza la schiena. "però apprezzerei molto i tuoi insegnamenti,lo sai che ti ammiro."  
J:"Lo so Frankie." sorride dolcemente "prendi una sedia e mettiti vicino a me,ti mostro un pò di cose."

Mentre Jane e Frankie si concentrano sul lavoro da detective,Maura si siede alla scrivania e apre il suo portatile,andando in qualche sito di shopping online,lo fa sempre quando è nervosa.  
Il fatto che Casey torni in città per visitare Jane,le da fastidio. Vorrebbe dirlo alla sua amica,ma non ci riesce. Maura non riesce proprio a sopportare il modo in cui quell'uomo tratta Jane;si fa i cavoli suoi,va e viene,illude Jane e non c'è mai quando ha bisogno o quando semplicemente è felice e vuole condividere il sentimento con qualcuno a differenza sua.

Dopo aver ordinato un paio di scarpe e un bel vestito,si alza dalla sedia,indossa il camice e va nella sala autopsie a sistemare il caos che aveva lasciato il giorno precedente;non le è mai piaciuto avere assistenti intorno ai suoi strumenti da lavoro,li deve sistemare lei,in modo da poterli ritrovare facilmente.

* * *

J:"Ciao Maur!" entra nella sala.  
F:"Maura!" fa un cenno con la testa entrando subito dopo Jane.  
M:"Ciao ragazzi!" sorride con un bisturi in mano  
J:"Ehi ehi,metti già quel coso!" ride indicando lo strumento.  
M:"Hai paura eh detective?!" ride e lo appoggia sul vassoio.  
J:Ti ricordo che un certo serial killer mi ha quasi uccisa con uno di quelli" si guarda le cicatrici sulle mani.  
M:"Hai ragione,scusa."  
J:"Non ti preoccupare" sorride per confortarla.  
M:"A cosa devo il piacere di vedervi entrambi qui sotto?" li guarda.  
F:"Jane mi sta insegnando qualcosa in più sul mestiere,così abbiamo pensato che potevi aiutarci simulando un'autopsia o roba simile" sorride.  
M:"Certamente,dovrei avere un manichino pronto da qualche parte" esce dalla sala e torna dopo un paio di minuti con tutto il necessario per la dimostrazione ed iniziano.

Maura è molto meticolosa,aiuta Frankie insieme a Jane,gli spiegano un pò di cose che potrebbero tornargli utili e dopo quasi due ore,concludono la simulazione e Frankie se ne va ringraziando le due donne.

J:"Grazie per averci aiutati" sorride,mentre da una mano a Maura a sistemare.  
M:"Per voi Rizzoli,qualsiasi cosa." sorride e mette via tutto.  
J:"Ti posso offrire la cena?"  
M:"Dipende cosa vuoi mangiare."  
J:"Pizza?!" la guarda sorridendo.  
M:"Mi va benissimo!" sorride,si toglie il camice appendendolo e poi insieme a Jane escono dal dipartimento,salgono in macchina e vanno in pizzeria.

* * *

Jane appoggia il cartone con la pizza sul bancone in cucina e prende dal frigo due birre,le stappa e le mette vicino al cartone.

M:"Non hai del vino?"  
J:"L'hai finito l'ultima volta che hai cenato qui."  
M:"Me ne farò una ragione." solleva le spalle e si allunga per prendere la birra e berne un sorso.  
J:"Vedo che hai iniziato ad apprezzare la birra" sorride tagliando due fette di pizza.  
M:"Cerco di adattarmi,sono un pò come un animale nella teoria dell'evoluzione di Darwin,mi adatto per sopravvivere." sorride.  
J:"Beata te che ci riesci" si siede e prende una fetta di pizza,ma appena sta per dare un morso,il campanello suona.  
M:"Stavi aspettando qualcuno?" si gira verso la porta.  
J:"No assolutamente." appoggia la fetta di pizza,si alza e va ad aprire.

Maura vede Jane rimanere di sasso appena apre la porta e cerca di sporgersi per vedere chi c'è dall'altra parte.

C:"Vuoi rimanere li ferma per tutta la sera o mi dai un bacio?" sorride.  
J:"Casey...i-..io,non ti aspettavo."  
C:"Lo so,avevo voglia di farti una sorpresa" fa un passo avanti e prendendola fra le braccia le stampa un bacio sulla bocca. "sono felice di vederti,mi sei mancata."  
J:"Anch'io sono felice." sorride accarezzandogli il petto.  
C:"Stavi facendo qualco-" si gira e vede Maura "Oh ciao Maura,scusami,non ti avevo vista."  
M:"Ciao Casey" sorride forzatamente "non fa nulla,stavo giusto per andarmene" si alza e recupera la borsa,dirigendosi verso l'uscita senza guardarli in faccia "Buona serata."

Jane la guarda allontanarsi e vorrebbe dire qualcosa,ma non riesce. Non le resta che condividere quella pizza e la birra con Casey. 


	3. Giorno 2

_**GIORNO 2**_

Casey si sveglia al mattino presto e quando si gira nel letto vede la sua bellissima ragazza profondamente addormentata; Jane è completamente nuda,i capelli riccioli le coprono le spalle e il seno,una ciocca ribelle le percorre una guancia. Casey allunga la mano e gliela sposta,poi si avvicina e delicatamente inizia a baciarle il viso,mentre accarezza tutto il suo corpo; gli piace sentire la sua pelle morbida sotto le dita,i suoi addominali sulla pancia e anche la cicatrice sul fianco,perchè è la dimostrazione che la sua Jane è un eroe tanto quanto lui.

C: "Buongiorno piccola." sorride quando vede Jane aprire gli occhi.

J: "Buongiorno a lei colonnello Jones" sorride e porta una mano sul suo viso,accarezzando la barba un pò lunga,poi si sporge e lo bacia.

C: "Mi mancava da morire svegliarmi al tuo fianco." passa una mano lungo i fianchi di Jane,fino ad arrivare alle gambe.

J: "Quando torni in Afghanistan?"

C: "Ho preso un permesso per stare con te un paio di giorni,quindi presto purtroppo" la guarda negli occhi.

J: "Vedremo di farci bastare questi due giorni va bene?" ricambia lo sguardo.

C: "Va bene" sorride e la bacia dolcemente "Ti va di fare una corsetta?"

J: "Sono già andata ieri con Maura,vai pure,se vuoi porta Joe le farà piacere uscire un pò"

C: "Certamente,adoro quella piccolina."

In quel momento Joe entra di corsa nella camera e salta sul letto abbaiando e scodinzolando. Casey le fa un pò di coccole e poi si alza,si cambia e dopo aver dato un ultimo bacio a Jane,esce con la cagnolina per correre.

Jane rimane nel letto per altri dieci minuti e poi si alza,va in bagno e apre il rubinetto della doccia. Si guarda allo specchio,è tutta arruffata e ha gli occhi stanchi,era da un pò di tempo che non passava la notte a fare l'amore con qualcuno,l'ultima volta è stata sempre con Casey. Quando l'acqua ha raggiunto la giusta tempertura,entra nella doccia e velocemente si lava il corpo e poi fa lo shampoo. Esce,si avvolge in un asciugamano,asciuga i capelli e poi va in cucina. Si prepara una bella colazione e una volta finito,butta tutto nel lavandino e poi va in camera a cambiarsi. Mette il suo solito completo con sotto una maglietta e indossa la cintura sistemando il distintivo e la pistola.

C: "Siamo tornati!" urla dall'entrata.

J: "Bene!" risponde dalla camera e quando è pronta va in cucina dove Joe l'aspetta,gli mette una scatoletta nella ciotola e poi si avvicina a Casey. "Devo andare a lavorare,pranziamo insieme più tardi ok?"

C: "Va bene" le da un bacio lungo,mettendo una mano fra i suoi riccioli.

J: "Ciao" sorride e prendendo le chiavi della macchina esce.

* * *

Maura arriva in laboratorio presto quella mattina,sistema dei documenti nel suo ufficio e poi tiene una lezione ad un gruppo di studenti di medicina.

Jane,appena arriva al dipartimento,decide di scendere per andare da Maura e parlare di quello che è successo la sera precendente,a giudicare da com'è fuggita la sua amica,c'è qualcosa che la turba.

M: "Avete capito tutti?" guarda gli studenti che annuiscono "Non dovete mai permettere a nessuno di farvi fare delle supposizioni riguardo un fatto che,per esser certo,ha bisogno di esser sottoposto ad un'attenta analisi scientifica."

J: "Ha ragione" si appoggia alla porta,mentre gli studenti si girano al suono della sua voce "oppure diventerete schiavi dell'immaginazione." ridacchia.

M: "Vi presento il detective Rizzoli,è a capo della divisione omicidi"

Gli studenti la salutano e poi seguono ancora la lezione di Maura per circa mezz'ora. Jane rimane con loro tutto il tempo e poi saluta i ragazzi quando se ne vanno e si avvicina a Maura.

J: "Non te la cavi male come insegnante sai?"

M: "Ti ringrazio" sorride e sistema delle provette.

J: "Forse un pochino barbosa,ma.." Jane si sposta quando Maura cerca di darle un colpo al braccio.

M: "Spiritosa!" le fa la lingua "sei venuta fin qui per assistere ad una mia lezione?" la guarda.

J: "A dire il vero volevo parlarti di ieri sera.." guarda per terra "te ne sei andata senza pensarci due volte e non mi sembravi felice."

M: "Oh..." si morde un labbro "no Jane,sono molto contenta che Casey abbia deciso di farti una sorpresa" le prende le mani "ti meriti di essere felice."

J: "Grazie Maur" le accarezza le mani e appoggia le labbra sulla sua fronte premendole dolcemente.

* * *

Casey durante la mattinata ha fatto una doccia,ha sistemato casa di Jane,che come sempre era un vero e proprio disastro e poi ha giocato con Joe. Verso l'ora di pranzo esce di casa e fa una bella passeggiata,andando verso il dipartimento. Quando arriva sale in ufficio da Jane.

C: "Buongiorno a tutti" sorride a Jane e i suoi due colleghi,Frost e Korsak.

K: "Colonnello Jones,che piacere vederla." sorride e si alza per stringergli la mano.

F: "Casey" gli sorride facendo un cenno con la testa.

C: "Sono passato per portarmi via il detective Rizzoli" sorride a Jane e lei si alza recuperando la giacca.

J: "Ho una fame tremenda!" sorride e infila la giacca "Dove mi porta signor Jones?"

C: "In uno dei suoi posti preferiti." sorride.

* * *

J: "Il parco e i suoi carretti degli hot dog" si gira e guarda Casey "grazie è perfetto" gli da un bacio.

C: "Prego" sorride e con un tovagliolo toglie del ketchup sulla bocca di Jane.

J: "Casey vorrei dirti una cosa.." si siede su una panchina insieme a lui.

C: "Dimmi tutto.." la guarda prendendo un morso del panino.

J: "Due giorni fa mi hanno dato una notizia,bella,sotto certi aspetti.." finisce il panino e beve un pò d'acqua. "Ho ricevuto una proposta da Washington,vorrebbero assurmermi a capo della omicidi,lo stipendio è il doppio di quello che prendo attualmente e mi danno anche la casa già sistemata."

Casey rimane in silenzio qualche istante finendo di mangiare. Poi prende la mano di Jane nella sua e la stringe.

C: "Sono fiero di te" sorride "è una bellissima notizia".

J: "Grazie" appoggia la testa alla sua spalla.

C: "Questo vuol dire che dovrò venire a trovarti a Washington invece che a Boston?"

J: "Ho tempo due settimane per decidere cosa fare. Sinceramente sono preoccupata,l'offerta è ottima,ma-"

C: "Ma qui hai la tua famiglia,la tua casa,i tuoi amici,Maura..."

J: "Proprio così.." annuisce.

C: "Saprai fare la scelta giusta come sempre."

Rimangono un pò nel parco a parlare,poi Casey propone a Jane di andare al cinema come facevano quando erano al college insieme. Così vanno,passando il pomeriggio insieme,prima di rientrare alla sera verso l'ora di cena.

J: "Ma che diavolo?!" si guarda intorno.

C: "Ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto avere una casa più ordinata." chiude la porta dietro di loro.

J: "Uhm si,grazie." si accucia per salutare Joe che è corsa incontro alla coppia.

C: "Cucino io stasera,tu vai pure a cambiarti e mettiti comoda sul divano." sorride e va verso la cucina.

Jane da un'ultima occhiata in giro,casa sua non è mai stata così ordinata e si sente a disagio,nella sua confusione,riesce a trovare una certa pace,infondo,la sua vita non è mai stata perfetta,ma un misto di casini.

* * *

Maura è a casa da sola,come sempre; prima di tornare dal lavoro,è passata a prendere del cibo italiano al ristorante. Ora è seduta al bancone della cucina,beve a piccoli sorsi il suo vino costosissimo e prende una forchettata di pasta ogni tanto. E' tutta intenta a leggere un libro,quando sente suonare il campanello. Mette giù la forchetta,posa il libro e si alza andando ad aprire.

M: "Mamma che ci fai qui?"

C.I: "Mi mancavi e ho pensato di passare" sorride "posso entrare?"

M: "Certamente" le fa spazio per farla passare e quando entra l'abbraccia "anche tu mi sei mancata."


	4. Giorno 3

_**GIORNO 3**_

C: "Buongiorno Maura" sorride a sua figlia prendendo un sorso di the.

M: "Buongiorno" le sorride,poco sorpresa che sua madre sia in piedi prima di lei. "Dormito bene?"

C: "Molto,il materasso nel letto degli ospiti è veramente comodo" chiude il giornale sul bancone.

M: "Allora.." si versa del caffè sedendosi di fronte a lei. "a cosa devo il piacere di questa visita?"

C: "Ti domando scusa per non averti avvertita o dato una spiegazione ieri."

M: "Non importa,eri molto stanca" le sorride bevendo un sorso di caffè.

C: "Sono a Boston per allestire qualche mostra e ho pensato di farti visita,sei mia figlia e mi mancavi" la guarda "molto Maura."

M: "Anche tu mi sei mancata mamma" allunga una mano verso la sua prendendola e accarezzandola.

C: "E poi ho una notizia da darti,spero sia piacevole" le lascia la mano alzandosi,si dirige verso la sua borsa appesa all'entrata e tira fuori un fascicolo portandolo a Maura. "Sono stata a Memphis un paio di settimane fa e ho conosciuto questa donna" indica i fogli che Maura sta leggendo. "è un ottimo medico legale,proprio come te e mi ha confessato di aver fatto domanda per lavorare al tuo fianco,a quanto pare il dipartimento di Boston ha tanto lavoro e per i casi minori hanno bisogno di un altro medico legale,vogliono alleggerire il tuo troppo lavoro." la guarda.

Maura legge tutti i dati del medico,molto attentamente,senza lasciarsi sfuggire neanche una virgola,mentre ascolta sua madre. In tutti questi anni che ha lavorato a Boston,si è sempre occupata di tutti i casi,non solo omicidi e sta pensando che effettivamente qualche corpo in meno da esaminare non sarebbe male; adora aiutare le indagini,essere utile,ma più di tutto,adora aiutare Jane.  
Però c'è una cosa che la infastidisce: non è stata avvertita di questa ricerca di un nuovo medico legale e un pò si sente tradita.

M: "Dottoressa King.. ha un curriculum impeccabile,niente da dire." solleva lo sguardo sorridendo debolmente a Constance. "Non vedo l'ora d'incontrarla" si alza mettendo la tazza nel lavandino "Ora devo scappare al lavoro,ci vediamo a pranzo?"

C: "Certamente tesoro" sorride.

M: "Buona mattinata." le da un bacio sulla guancia prima di recuperare la borsa e uscire di casa.

Constance è lieta della reazione positiva di Maura e pensa che sia stata proprio fortunata ad incontare questa donna,perchè infondo non le dispiacerebbe vedere finalmente sua figlia felice e sistemata con una persona. Maura ha confessato a sua madre di avere un interesse per le ragazze quando era al college e ha iniziato a frequentarne una,però in seguito non ha più avuto nessun rapporto con donne,ma solo con uomini. Constance non l'ha presa male questa notizia,poichè ha tanti amici omosessuali in Francia e nessun pregiudizio.

* * *

Jane oggi non è in ufficio,ha chiesto la giornata libera dopo che Casey ha insistito tanto,visto che partirà la sera stessa per tornare in servizio.  
E' seduta al tavolo della sua caffetteria preferita che aspetta che il suo fidanzato torni dalla corsa mattutina alla quale lei si è rifiutata di partecipare. Casualmente ha trovato un giornale e ha iniziato a leggerlo; lo sfoglia un pò svogliata,fino a quando vede la foto di Constance ed un articolo che parla delle sue mostre a Boston nei prossimi giorni; lo legge e poi allunga una mano verso la sua tasca per recuperare il cellulare e chiamare Maura,ma Casey entra e l'abbraccia da dietro.

C: "Sono arrivato e ho fame!" ride e si siede al tavolo dandole un bacio.

J: "Ho ordinato due caffè e delle ciambelle" gli sorride riportando la mano sul tavolo e chiudendo il giornale.

C: "Allora è vero quello che si dice dei poliziotti,mangiano solo ciambelle."

J: "Tecnicamente sarei un detective,ma in fondo sono anche un poliziotto,quindi ti passo la battuta." gli fa la linguaccia.

C: "Che gentile..detective" sorride accarezzandole la gamba mentre la cameriera li serve.

J: "A questa giornata" solleva il bicchiere del caffè.

C: "A questa giornata" ci batte contro il suo e poi iniziano a fare colazione parlando un pò.

* * *

Cavanaugh sta lavorando su alcune carte quando sente qualcuno bussare alla porta.

C: "Avanti!"

Maura fa un bel respiro e poi apre la porta entrando e chiudendola subito dietro di se,mettendo il fascicolo che le ha dato sua madre sulla scrivania del tenente.

M: "Vorrei gentilmente delle spiegazioni" lo indica.

Cavanaugh apre il fascicolo e lo legge,alzando lo sguardo verso Maura.

C: "Si riferisce alla ricerca che sto effettuando per un medico legale che le possa dare una mano con il lavoro?"

M: "Esattamente."

C: "Prima mi permetta una domanda" si sistema la cravatta "come ha avuto il file della dottoressa King?"

M: "Mia madre l'ha conosciuta ad una delle sue mostre e sono finite a parlare di me." lo fissa seria "Ora la prego di spiegarmi perchè non mi è stata comunicata questa decisione."

C: "Dottoressa Isles,stavamo solamente aspettando di trovare la persona giusta e probabilmente sua madre l'ha conosciuta" riprende le carte dandogli una rapida occhiata "è la candidata migliore l'ha potuto leggere anche lei sicuramente da questo curriculum"

M: "Tenente,io la rispetto,rispetto la sua posizione e il suo lavoro,ma non ha pensato che fosse importante che anch'io valutassi questi candidati? Iinfondo è al mio fianco che devono lavorare,devono sostituire me in qualche modo."

C: "Mi dispiace." la guarda.

M: "E' che.." sospira sfregandosi la fronte con il pollice "ho tanti anni di servizio e ho paura che qualcuno possa prendere il mio posto anche nei casi di omicidio e così non potrei più assistere il detective Rizzoli e la sua squadra."

C: "Non deve farsi di questi problemi,lei è la migliore in questo campo,nessuno prenderà il suo posto e anche se fosse,in ogni caso,non è sicuro che possa continuare ad aiutare il detective Rizzoli."

M: "In che senso?"

C: "Beh se deciderà di trasferirsi a Wash-"

M: "Trasferirsi?"

Cavanaugh si ferma e la guarda,da quando esce con Angela,ha imparato a conoscere meglio il rapporto che c'è fra Jane e Maura e sa benissimo che sono quasi come sorelle,non si aspettava che Maura non sapesse niente dell'offerta di lavoro ricevuta da Jane.

C: "Credevo lo sapesse dottoressa..Jane ha ricevuto un'offerta dalla squadra omicidi di Washington."

Maura non dice altro,recupera il file della dottoressa King e furiosa,delusa,tradita,esce sui suoi tacchi velocemente e prende l'ascensore andando al piano di sotto per iniziare a lavorare e distrarsi.

* * *

Casey sta tenendo fra le braccia Jane,stretta,ha il viso nascosto fra i riccioli e li sta annusando,le piace il profumo che emanano,lo fanno sentire al sicuro,lontano dalle guerre,da tutti quei morti,dal rumore delle bombe.

C: "Allora ci vediamo.."

J: "Certo,ci becchiamo in giro!" ride per smorzare la tensione.

C: "Non perdi mai l'occasione di fare una battuta eh?!" le da un bacio sulla guancia.

J: "No,fa parte di me." sorride e si solleva guardandolo. "Fa buon viaggio e stai attento."

C: "Ti contatto appena arrivo stai tranquilla." le prende il viso dandole un lungo bacio e poi si allontana con la sua valigia.

Jane torna a casa,si stappa una bella birra e poi si siede sul divano insieme a Joe. Non ha particolarmente voglia di guardare la tv,così semplicemente stende le gambe sul tavolino e cerca di rilassarsi,pensando che domani tornerà tutto come prima: lei e il suo amato lavoro.  
Tra un pensiero e l'altro si addormenta ,per poi svegliarsi quando sente bussare violentemente alla porta. Si alza di scatto rischiando di rovesciare la birra rimasta nella bottiglia,così l'appoggia sul tavolino e spostando la cagnolina,che si era addormentata su di lei,si alza,guarda dallo spioncino e poi apre,ritrovandosi Maura davanti.

J: "Ehi Maur,volevo giusto chiam-"

M: "Stai zitta!"

Jane si blocca e la guarda spalancando occhi e bocca,non riesce a credere che Maura le abbia detto una cosa del genere.

M: "Tu.." la indica con il dito "Non ti è proprio passato per la mente di dirmi che ti hanno offerto un lavoro in un'altra città? Quando pensavi di dirmelo? Alla partenza?"

J: "Te l'avrei detto,solo che avevo bisogno di tem-"

M: "No Jane,sei agoista ecco cosa sei,non pensi mai a come potrebbero sentirsi gli altri a causa delle tue scelte,pensi solo a te stessa,ti odio ti odio ti odio" le batte i pugni sul petto iniziando a piangere.

J: "Maura no,ti prego,io devo ancora decidere e poi è arrivato Casey..." cerca di prenderla fra le braccia,ma lei si allontana.

M: "Non voglio sentire niente,lasciami in pace" sospira asciugandosi le lacrime "Pensavo di essere importante per te e invece pensi solo a te stessa e al tuo fidanzato. Non hai mai tempo per guardarti intorno."

Con quest'ultima frase,scende le scale del condominio e sale in macchina scoppiando a piangere,prima di tornare a casa completamente con il trucco sbavato.

Jane chiude la porta e ci mette la schiena contro,scivolando fino a sedersi con le mani fra i capelli. Non aveva mai visto Maura in quello stato e mai avrebbe voluto vederla così,sopratutto per causa sua.

Quando si è un pò ripresa,si alza,va in camera,si cambia e poi si mette sotto le coperte,osservando il soffitto,sa già che non chiuderà occhio. 


	5. Giorno 4

**_GIORNO 4_**

Maura è in ufficio già di prima mattina,ha sistemato tutto per l'arrivo della dottoressa King.

Alla fine si è accordata,durante il pomeriggio del giorno prima,con il tenente Cavanaugh per riceverla al meglio nel suo nuovo luogo di lavoro,anche se starà in prova per un periodo indeterminato,Maura vuole assicurarsi che si senta a suo agio.

C: "Dottoressa Isles.." bussa alla porta.

M: "Prego tenente,entri pure" gli sorride.

C: "Le vorrei presentare la dottoressa King"

La dottoressa Alyssa King fa due passi ed entra nell'ufficio di Maura e lei ne rimane colpita.

E' una donna alta,bionda e con un fisico perfetto. Porta i capelli lisci,biondissimi,come se il sole le stesse attraversando le lunghe ciocche che le arrivano a metà schiena; il viso è giovane,neanche una ruga,neanche un'imperfezione; gli occhi verde smeraldo trasmettono sicurezza,il naso sottile,ma perfetto e poi le labbra,con un leggero velo di rossetto,non mutano,rimangono carnose ed invitanti.

Indossa una camicia rossa e una gonna nera fino alle ginocchia e sopra porta il camice bianco con il suo nome ricamato vicino al taschino. Ai piedi porta un paio di scarpe nere con il tacco,molto eleganti e per niente volgari.

A.K: "Buongiorno dottoressa Isles" sorride allungando la mano verso di lei per stringere la sua "E' un vero piacere e onore conoscerla di persona,sua madre mi ha parlato molto bene di lei."

M: "Piacere mio" le stringe la mano rimanendo un pò incantata,poi si gira verso l'orologio per guardare l'ora "E' anche in anticipo,molto bene." le sorride.

C: "Vi lascio sole" con un cenno della testa si congeda lasciando le due donne sole nell'ufficio di Maura.

M: "Prego si accomodi." fa segno alla dottoressa King di sedersi sulla poltrona di fronte a lei,mentre prende posto sulla sua. "Mi parli un pò di lei."

A.K: "Sono nata e cresciuta in Australia e poi mi sono trasferita da giovane qui negli Stati Uniti per studiare medicina,a Memphis la scuola è ottima e mi sono trovata subito bene." sorride accavallando le gambe

M: "Infatti il suo accento mi sembrava australiano" sorride "Ho letto il suo fascicolo,quindi ho imparato un pò di cose su di lei e sono piacevolmente colpita del suo ottimo lavoro,non vedo l'ora di vederla all'opera."

A.K: "La ringrazio" sorride.

M: "Mi permetta di mostrarle il luogo di lavoro."

Insieme si alzano e Maura le mostra l'intero piano,facendole vedere dove dovrà lavorare e gli strumenti che sono a sua disposizione; quando ha finito il giro le assegna un paio di assistenti e le presenta Susie. Al termine di tutto iniziano a lavorare insieme su un corpo,così da poter testare le sue capacità sul campo.

A.K: "Così lei si è accorta subito del mio accento australiano?" estrae lo stomaco dalla vittima posizionandolo sul vassoio che si trova sul carrello vicino a lei.

M: "Conosco bene il mondo." sorride esaminando il corpo.

A.K: "Immagino che una dottoressa così rinnomata come lei abbia girato parecchio."

M: "Non ho viaggiato tanto per il mio lavoro,quanto per la famiglia. Come lei ben sa,mia madre è un'artista e spesso mi portava in viaggio con lei."

A.K: "Capisco" apre lo stomaco con il bisturi estraendone il contenuto.

M: "Si avvicini dottoressa,voglio mostrarle una cosa."

La dottoressa King appoggia il bisturi sul vassoio e si avvicina a Maura,chinandosi sul corpo e seguendo le spiegazioni accurate del medico legale,che le da il proprio parere professionale.

Quando hanno finito di esaminare la vittima,si tolgono i guanti e vanno nell'ufficio per compilare il rapporto. Si siedono vicine per guardare il computer e Maura non perde l'occasione per spiegare qualcosa,per lei la precisione è tutto,anche nei rapporti. Ci impiegano pochi minuti.

M: "Bene,compilato nei minimi dettagli." invia il documento e poi chiude il pc.

A.K: "Le sembra troppo sfacciato invitarla a bere un caffè?" la guarda sorridendo.

M: "Assolutamente no." ricambia il sorriso guardando i suoi occhi verdi meravigliosi.

A.K: "Perfetto" si alza togliendosi il camice per appenderlo,poi si sistema la camicia e in quel momento si accorge di avere una macchia. "Dannazione" ci sfrega il dito sopra "una macchia non ci voleva proprio,dovrò portarla in tintoria stasera."

M: "Oh.." la guarda e si alza tirando fuori dal suo armadietto una camicia pulita e porgendogliela "prenda la mia di riserva."

A.K: "Grazie,lei è troppo gentile." le sorride e prende la camicia iniziando a togliersi la sua sporca con l'aiuto di Maura

M: "Le spese della tintoria gliele pagherò io." le sfila la camicia da dietro.

A.K: "Non è necess-"

La dottoressa King si blocca quando vede entrare dalla porta una donna alta quanto lei,ma l'opposto; una donna dai capelli neri,riccioli,lineamenti squadrati,occhi nocciola e pelle color del caffè latte,Jane.

Il detective la guarda,è in reggiseno davanti a lei e poi guarda Maura con la sua camicia in mano.

J: "Ehm,se ho interrotto qualcosa posso ritornare."

A.K: "Oh no veram-"

M: "Si,stavamo andando a prendere un caffè insieme." appoggia la camicia sulla sua sedia,poi si gira verso Alyssa "mi occuperò io della tintoria,tranquilla." le sorride e poi si toglie il camice.

J: "Speravo di poterti parlare Maura.." la guarda.

M: "Magari in un altro momento."

A.K: "Comunque piacere" indossa la camicia pulita e poi le porge la mano "sono la dottoressa King,sarò al fianco della dottoressa Isles per un bel pò,sono un medico legale anch'io" sorride a Jane.

J: "Piacere" le stringe la mano,sicura e fiera,senza sorridere. "io sono la detective Rizzoli,della squadra omicidi."

M: "Andiamo dottoressa King." va verso la porta,ma Jane la blocca per il braccio.

J: "Voglio parlarti."

M: "Non adesso Jane,ti prego." si libera dalla presa e poi esce seguita dalla King che saluta Jane con un cenno del capo ed un mezzo sorriso.

Jane le guarda allontanarsi e poi si appoggia alla scrivania tirando un pugno. "Dannazione".

* * *

Maura si trova davanti ad una casetta,indipendente,sembra quasi la sua,ma più piccola. Ormai è ora di cena,fuori si sta facendo buio e si affretta a suonare al campanello,attendendo che qualcuno venga ad aprire.

A.K: "Dottoressa Isles?" la guarda "Che ci fa qui a quest'ora?"

M: "Buonasera Alyssa" sorride "le ho riportato la camicia" gliela porge "alla tintoria sono miei amici e l'hanno fatta subito".

A.K: "Troppo disturbo" la prende e poi si sposta "la prego entri." sorride dolcemente.

M: "Sicura? Magari stava cenando,non vorrei disturbare."

A.K: "Stavo giusto preparando." appoggia la camicia sulla poltrona e si dirige verso la cucina.

M: "Perfetto." entra,appende il cappotto e la segue.

A.K: "Le va di rimanere a cena?"

M: "Accetto volentieri grazie" sorride "ha una casetta deliziosa."

A.K: "Grazie" le sorride mescolando la pasta nella pentola.

M: "Apprezzo molto quella tavola da surf appesa al muro." la indica.

A.K: "Da buona australiana ho fatto surf per parecchi anni quand'ero un'adolescente." scola la pasta e la condisce,poi la lascia al caldo nella pentola e aggiunge un posto a tavola.

M: "Mi piacerebbe tanto imparere,dev'essere uno sport affascinante." sorride e si siede a tavola iniziando a mangiare la pasta che Alyssa le ha appena messo nel piatto.

A.K: "Magari per le prossime vacanze potrebbe venire con me in Australia,così le posso insegnare" sorride e prende una forchettata di pasta "è molto rilassante."

M: "Volentieri,non andrò in vacanza da un secolo" sorride.

Proseguono la cena mangiando e chiacchierando. Maura solitamente non ama parlare con i colleghi della loro vita privata o in generale con le persone,per questo lavora con i morti,le parlano,ma senza rivelare troppo,senza essere noiosi e monotoni.

Quando hanno finito di mangiare,si siedono sul divano bevendo altro vino e continuando la loro chiacchierata.

* * *

Jane ha bisogno di parlare con la sua migliore amica,così dopo aver mangiato solamente delle olive trovate in frigo,con del ketchup e bevuto una birra,prende le chiavi della macchina e si dirige verso casa di Maura.

Dopo circa dieci minuti parcheggia nel vialetto e scende andando verso la porta.

Bussa un pò di volte finchè Constance non si alza dal divano dove stava leggendo alcune carte e va ad aprirle.

C: "Jane!" le sorride "buonasera,cosa ci fai qui?"

J: "Buonasera Constance" sorride educatamente "cercavo sua figlia,ho bisogno di parlarle."

C: "Mi dispiace,ma Maura non è rientrata dal lavoro,mi ha chiamata avvisandomi che non avrebbe consumato la cena insieme a me,è andata a cena dalla dottoressa King."

J: "Ah.." rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo.

C: "Non so quando possa tornare,ma se vuoi rimanere ad aspettarla,non mi dai alcun fastidio,sempre che non ti dispiaccia vedermi al lavoro." ridacchia.

J: "Grazie,vorrei aspettarla." entra quando la donna le fa spazio e si siede al bancone della cucina.

C: "Posso offrirti qualcosa?" la guarda.

J: "No grazie,sto bene così." le sorride debolmente,mentre Constance torna a sedersi sul divano.

* * *

Maura ha bevuto un pò troppo,così la dottoressa King decide di riportarla a casa per evitare incidenti.

M: "Allora grazie per la cena fantastica e la piacevole serata."

A.K: "Si figuri" sorride "grazie a lei per la camicia e per la compagnia."

M: "E se ci dessimo del 'tu'?" la guarda sorridendo.

A.K: "Hai ragione,infondo siamo due donne della stessa età,non servono le formalità" ride "sembriamo vecchie altrimenti."

M: "Giusto!" ride "allora alla prossima serata e buonanotte." si avvicina e le da un bacio vicino alla bocca.

In quel momento Jane,che ha sentito la sua voce fuori,sta guardando dalla finestra e vedendo tutta la scena sente un blocco allo stomaco,quasi le viene da vomitare e si appoggia al lavandino della cucina per non crollare. I suoi occhi fissi sulla scena.

C: "Tutto bene cara?" la vede tornando dalla toilette.

J: "Io..cre..credo di si." abbassa la testa scuotendola come per togliersi l'immagine che si è appena stampata nella sua mente.

A.K: "Buonanotte Maura." sorride.

Maura fa per aprire la porta,ma poi si gira e la guarda.

M: "Non è che ti andrebbe di bere un pò di caffè? Ho una macchinetta che lo fa buonissimo." sorride.

A.K: "Mi andrebbe molto." ricambia il sorriso seguendola in casa.

M: "Oh,mamma,sei ancora sveglia?!" le sorride e poi gira lo sguardo incrociando quello di Jane. "E tu che ci fai qui?"

J: "Volevo parlarti." la guarda.

A.K: "Allora è meglio fare un'altra volta Maura,torno a cas-"

M: "No per niente." appoggia la borsa,si toglie il cappotto e poi va verso la macchinetta del caffè e l'accende. "Jane scusami,ma dobbiamo rimandare."

J: "No Maura!" alza il tono della voce "Voglio parlarti,adesso!" la guarda.

M: "Non mi sembra il caso di alzare la voce in casa mia" ricambia lo sguardo "sopratutto se sei venuta qui senza preavviso."

J: "Ti fa così male parlare con la tua migliore amica?"

M: "Non voglio farlo adesso,ho un ospite" indica la dottoressa King " e vorrei offrirle un caffè."

J: "Per poi cosa fare? Portartela a letto?"

Maura non ci vede più dalla rabbia e quella,mescolata al troppo vino,la fa impazzire e così tira uno schiaffio sulla guancia sinistra di Jane,così forte,che rimbomba in tutta la stanza.

Il detective si porta una mano sulla guancia sentendo bruciare,mentre Constance e Alyssa rimangono a bocca aperta per tutta la scena.

J: "Scusatemi." tenendo lo sguardo basso e la mano in posizione esce di corsa dalla casa e sale in macchina sgommando.

Maura sente la mano formicolare,non le era mai capitato di tirare uno schiaffo a qualcuno e adesso si sente a disagio. Constance le va vicino e le accarezza la schiena,mentre sua figlia scoppia a piangere e nasconde il viso contro il suo petto.

La dottoressa King guarda Costance,le fa un cenno e poi esce di casa per lasciarle sole.

C: "Tesoro mio" le da un bacio sulla testa "cosa intendeva con quella frase Jane?"

M: "Credo mi abbia vista dare un bacio vicino alla bocca della King poco fa e oggi in ufficio l'ho aiutata a cambiarsi perchè si era macchiata la camicia e l'ha vista mezza nuda" singhiozza asciugandosi le lacrime col dorso della mano.

C: "Oh Maura.." la stringe a se portandola sul divano e coccolandola fino a che non sente il pianto cessare e il respiro pesante della figlia che si è addormentata.


	6. Giorno 5

_**GIORNO 5**_

**FLASHBACK:**

_Jane è appoggiata ad un muro,sta sorseggiando un caffè bollente, a Boston è pieno inverno e qualche fiocco di neve scende lento dal cielo. I suoi occhi sono rivolti verso una donna che sta facendo colazione tutte sola in una pasticceria, il suo nome è Maura Isles, è la nuova collega di Jane, il nuovo medico legale al dipartimento. È l'opposto del detective: bassa, capelli biondo miele mossi, ha un fisico tenuto bene e due occhi marrone chiaro con sfumature verdi. È sempre molto elegante nei suoi abiti firmati e scarpe col tacco altissimo._

_Jane non capisce come mai una donna così bella ed intelligente sia sempre sola, non abbia qualcuno con la quale condividere qualcosa, anche solo il racconto di com'è andata la giornata al lavoro, non che lavorare con i morti implichi chissà che avventura._

_Quando ha finito la colazione, Maura si alza e paga e uscendo dalla pasticceria si chiude bene il cappotto e s'incammina verso casa, quando vede la collega che sta chiacchierando con un poliziotto. Jane è così bella sotto la neve, la pelle si fa ancora più lucida, i suoi riccioli intrappolano i fiocchi di neve e il bianco si confonde con il suo colore nero corvino e poi il suo cappotto che arriva alle ginocchia le slancia il fisico tonico e nasconde un pó le gambe lunghe. La dottoressa non ha mai visto una donna così bella in tutta la sua vita, ne è rimasta incantata subito, appena al dipartimento si sono conosciute una settimana prima. Quando vede che Jane ha terminato di parlare, scende dal marciapiede facendo attenzione a non scivolare e la raggiunge dall'altra parte della strada._

_M:"Buongiorno Jane" sorride dolcemente._

_J:"Buongiorno Maura" ricambia il sorriso buttando nel cestino il bicchiere di caffè ormai vuoto._

_M:"Per fortuna oggi abbiamo il giorno libero, la neve mi fa sentire un pó pigra." ridacchia._

_J:"Benvenuta nel mio mondo allora." sorride._

_M:"Mi stavo chiedendo se ti va di andare a casa mia? Quando mi danno il giorno libero o lo passo a fare shopping, ma forse," guarda la neve "oggi non è il caso," sorride "oppure lo passo a casa sul divano a guardare film e bere the caldo."_

_J:"Hai la cioccolata calda?"_

_M:"Credo di averne un pó si."_

_J:"Allora accetto l'invito!"_

* * *

_J:"Hai una casa stupenda complimenti." si guarda intorno._

_M:"Grazie tante." sorride e si toglie il cappotto, prendendo anche quello di Jane dalle sue mani e li appende. "Sotto la tv ci sono dei dvd, se vuoi scegliere qualcosa, non ho mai avuto modo di vederli tutti." _

_J:"Va bene, scelgo io allora."_

_Maura si mette a preparare le due bevande calde mentre Jane sceglie alcuni film e poi li elenca alla dottoressa per capire se li ha visti. Fortunatamente non è così, quindi Jane prepara il lettore dvd e inserisce il primo film, poi si siede sul divano comodamente, aspettando Maura._

_M:"Ecco la tua cioccolata calda." le passa la tazza._

_J:"Grazie" sorride e la prende. "Ci avrei giurato che fossi tipo da the."_

_M:"Fa bene." sorride e ci soffia prima di prenderne un sorso._

_Iniziano a guardare il film bevendo le loro bevande in silenzio, però dopo un pó Maura inizia a sentire freddo e tremare._

_J:"Non ti ha scaldata il the?" la guarda._

_M:"Si all'inizio, ma sono effetti temporanei, durano per poco, poi il nostro corp-"_

_J:"Ho capito.." sorride "hai una coperta da qualche parte? Posso prendertela se vuoi?!"_

_M:"No tranquilla, vado io." si alza e va in camera sua._

_Dopo un pó di minuti Jane non la vede tornare e decide di raggiungerla. Quando arriva alla camera bussa piano e poi entra vedendo Maura sdraiata sul letto con la coperta sopra, addormentata._

_Si avvicina sorridendo e facendo attenzione la sistema per farla stare più comoda e poi si sdraia accanto a lei, mettendo un pezzo di coperta sulle sue gambe e addormentandosi mentre con una mano le accarezza i cappelli._

_Maura si sveglia dopo circa due ore e quando apre gli occhi la prima cosa che vede è Jane addormentata accanto a lei. Non dorme con una persona nello stesso letto da anni ormai; è sempre stata troppo presa dal suo lavoro per dedicare del tempo ad un amante. Lei è abituata a lavorare fino a tardi e quando torna a casa tutto quello che desidera è un bicchiere di vino, un piatto di formaggi francesi di prima scelta e un pó di relax sul divano._

_Ma adesso, no, adesso guardando quella donna davanti a se, è tutto diverso, non sente il bisogno di restare sola con del cibo sul divano e poi andare a dormire sotto coperte che solo lei potrà scaldare la notte. Non le era mai capitato prima, in così poco tempo, di provare un sentimento simile per qualcuno._

_J: "Ben svegliata Maura." sorride e si stiracchia._

_M: "Oh Jane," esce dallo stato di trance dei suoi pensieri "mi dispiace, mi sono addormentata, non volevo lasciarti sola."_

_J: "Non ti preoccupare, ho la sensazione che non saremo mai più sole d'ora in avanti." la guarda sorridendo._

**PRESENTE:**

Maura si sveglia di colpo tirandosi su, si mette seduta e sposta le coperte da sopra il suo corpo. E' tutta sudata, i capelli si sono attaccati alla sua fronte e adesso respira affannosamente.

Non era di certo nei suoi piani sognare Jane stanotte, ma l'ha fatto, sarà forse perchè l'ha evitata per tutto il giorno, non aveva voglia di vederla e poi ha ripensato a quella dannata frase '_ho la sensazione che non saremo mai più sole d'ora in avanti.' _ e ha ripensato al sorriso bellissimo di Jane, la donna che ha amato da quell'istante.

Si alza e va in cucina, si versa un bicchiere d'acqua e lo sorseggia lentamente, mentre pensa a cosa fare. Dopo qualche minuto seduta al bancone, appoggia il bicchiere ormai vuoto e si alza raggiungendo la sua borsa all'ingresso, ci fruga dentro e prende il cellulare.

Parte la segreteria: _'Questa è la segreteria della dottoressa Alyssa King, attualmente non posso rispondere, ma lasciate un messaggio, vi richiamerò presto.' bip._

M: "Ciao Alyssa, sono Maura, mi chiedevo se ti andasse di uscire con me a cena domani, cioè oggi. Fammi sapere. Buonanotte."

Una volta tornata sotto le coperte, Maura fissa il soffitto al buio ripensando ai sorrisi che si è scambiata con Alyssa, agli sguardi dolci mentre lavoravano in laboratorio, al fatto che forse stava dimenticando quello che sentiva per Jane. Prima di chiudere gli occhi ha pensato: _'Mi dimenticherò di te Jane, come tu hai fatto con me.'_

* * *

**Chiedo scusa per averci messo così tanto ad aggiornare la ff, ma l'ispirazione proprio mi aveva abbandonata e purtroppo con la messa in onda americana in corso della 5° stagione di Rizzoli &amp; Isles sono stata tantissimo occupata per tenere sempre aggiornato il fanclub e poi mi sono concessa due settimane di vacanza. Però insomma, sono una persona notturna e ho iniziato a scrivere questo capitolo di notte pensando che potesse essere una nuova fanfiction, poi mi sono accorta che legava bene con la storia e l'ho trasformato in un flashback. Spero vi sia piaciuto. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate. Baci. -Rachele**


	7. Giorno 6

**GIORNO 6**

Jane si sveglia presto, ha voglia di farsi una corsetta, così si butta giù dal letto, indossa dei pantaloncini e la solita maglietta del dipartimento ed esce di casa dirigendosi verso il parco.

Mentre corre lungo il sentiero, si guarda intorno un pò distratta, pensando che le manca da morire correre con la sua migliore amica, ma ad un tratto il ricordo di Maura che corre vicino a lei, la fa distrarre un pò troppo e non vedendo una radice, inciampa finendo con la testa per terra e strusciando un ginocchio.

A.K: "Detective Rizzoli sta bene?" le afferra un braccio aiutandola piano a tirarsi su.

J: "Si grazie." appena si mette di nuovo in piedi scuote via l'erba e la terra dai suoi vestiti e poi alza lo sguardo "Dottoressa King, che ci fa qui?"

A.K: "Quello che sta facendo lei." sorride spostandosi indietro qualche ciuffo ribelle.

J: "Oh si giusto." sorride debolmente.

A.K: "Dovrebbe andare in ospedale," si avvicina al suo viso osservandola "ha preso una brutta botta in testa, le servirà qualche punto."

J: "Sto bene." si guarda la gamba "Oh merda, sto sanguinando."

A.K: "Se vuole l'accompagno."

J: "Non sono tipo da ospedale." scuote la testa "Andrò da Mau-" si blocca pensando che probabilmente non le vuole parlare, figuriamoci vederla e poi lei stessa non si vuol far compatire. "Andrò a casa, ho la cassetta del pronto soccorso."

A.K: "Non se ne parla, venga con me forza." l'afferra per un braccio.

* * *

Dott: "Mi raccomando, tenga sempre i capelli legati bene all'indietro, in modo che non le possano irritare la ferita e i punti, so che probabilmente i capelli sono il suo punto di forza, però per una settimana deve stare così.

J: "Certo, una bella italiana con dei riccioli stupendi, cosa vuole che possa piacere di me oltre a quelli?!" ridacchia stendendosi sul lettino.

Dott: "Lei è una bellissima donna Jane." sorride ed inizia a pulire la ferita sul ginocchio cercando di essere il più delicato possibile e poi applica una benda. "Ecco fatto, come nuova." sorride aiutando Jane a mettersi seduta. "Vado a prenderle alcune cose che le serviranno per le medicazioni e torno." esce dalla stanza incrociando Alyssa e sorridendo prosegue.

A.K: "Allora come sta detective?"

J: "Meglio, anche se sono un pò ammaccata e cucita." si indica la fronte.

A.K: "Passerà presto." sorride avvicinandosi "So che forse non è il momento, ma dato che l'ho incontrata, potrei chiederle un consiglio?"

J: "Certamente." la guarda incuriosita.

A.K: "Questa sera devo uscire a cena con la dottoressa Isles e volevo sapere, si insomma, cosa le piace? Tanto per poter iniziare una conversazione." sorride mordendosi un labbro.

J: "A cena con Maura?" improvvisamente sente un vuoto nello stomaco.

A.K: "Si, mi ha invitata questa mattina e ho accettato."

J: "Uhm si vediamo..." cercando di scacciare via quel vuoto, pensa a Maura e a quello che le piace. "E' una donna particolare, ama parlare in modo specifico di cose scientifiche oppure, le sembrerà strano, ma adora i motori, è molto brava a riparare auto e moto, una volta ha aiutato mio fratello con la sua moto di copertura della narcotici, aveva avuto un problema, l'hanno rimessa a nuovo." sorride ripensando a quella serata, passata a sorseggiare birra e guardare il suo fratellino e la sua migliore amica lavorare a quella moto. "Poi è appassionata di thè e cibo sano, spesso mi costringe a mangiare satan."

A.K: "Vuol dire seitan?"

J: "Proprio quello si." ride "Non mi piace per niente!"

A:K: "Io lo adoro." sorride "Grazie dei consigli."

* * *

F: "Ehi Jane, che hai combinato in testa?" la guarda stranito.

J: "Sono caduta al parco, niente di che, sono cinque punti, passerà presto." sorride e togliendosi la pistola dalla fondina, la mette nel cassetto prima di sedersi.

K: "Zoppichi anche." le indica la gamba destra.

J: "Mi sono sbucciata il ginocchio, così il medico ha messo una benda, non è facile camminare, ma sto bene ragazzi, non vi preoccupate." accende il computer e si mette al lavoro.

* * *

A.K: "Buongiorno Maura." sorride ed entrando nella sala autopsie le porge un bicchiere di caffè.

M: "Buongiorno Alyssa." sorride e prende il bicchiere sorseggiando il caffè. "Grazie, ci voleva proprio."

A.K: "Prego." sorride e si mette il camice "Mi dispiace se sono un pò in ritardo, ho dovuto accompagnare il detective Rizzoli in ospedale."

M: "Jane?" si gira di scatto guardandola preoccupata.

A.K: "Si, l'ho incontrata al parco questa mattina," infila i guanti "è caduta mentre correva e si è ferita alla testa e alla gamba, così l'ho portata in ospedale per farsi medicare."

M: "Jane in ospedale.." ridacchia "come ci sei riuscita?"

A.K: "Lo so, mi ha detto che non è tipo da ospedale, ma doveva andarci assolutamente." sorride.

M: "Sta bene adesso?"

A.K: "Perchè non va da lei? E' in ufficio."

M: "Io..." si gira fissando in basso "ci farò un passo più tardi."

* * *

M: "Ciao Jane." sorride debolmente appoggiando una scatola sulla sua scrivania. "La dottoressa King mi ha detto che ti sei ferita questa mattina correndo, così ho pensato di non farti camminare e ti ho portato il pranzo."

J: "Ciao Maura." le sorride e prende la scatola fra le mani. "Grazie, molto gentile da parte tua." la apre trovandoci dentro due sandwich con crema di marshmallow e burro d'arachidi.

M: "I tuoi preferiti," sorride "li ho fatti preparare da tua madre."

J: "Grazie," sorride "ne vuoi un pezzo?"

M: "No, sono tutti tuoi." sorride combattendo la voglia di spostarle una ciocca di capelli che le sta cadendo sul lato destro del viso. "Torno al lavoro, buon pranzo."

J: "Grazie e Maura..." la dottoressa si gira per un istante aspettando di sentire qualcosa uscire dalla bocca di Jane. "Alyssa è una brava donna." Maura sorride facendo un cenno con la testa prima di uscire.

* * *

Jane è a casa, seduta sul divano, sta fissando i fogli del trasferimento che le ha dato Cavanaugh, appoggiati sul tavolino, sono moduli che deve compilare e ormai la prima settimana è già passata e la sta vivendo come se fosse via, con Maura lontana da lei e sta soffrendo, non vuole compilare nulla, vuole restare a Boston.

Si alza in fretta, è mezzanotte, potrebbe essere una follia, ma pensando che Maura e Alyssa abbiano già concluso la serata, afferra il cappotto e lo indossa, poi prende le chiavi della macchina e si precipita fuori, decisa ad andare da Maura per dirle della sua decisione e per far pace.

* * *

La macchina blu si accosta e Jane scende accolta da una gelida folata di vento che le sembra sia arrivata fino alle ossa, si stringe bene nel suo cappotto e dopo aver chiuso la portiera si dirige verso la porta di casa di Maura passando per il vialetto principale. Prima di suonare vuole accertarsi che Maura sia sveglia, di solito prima di andare a dormire beve una tazza di thè leggendo un libro sul divano, così si sposta da un lato e sbircia dalla finestra, oltre la tenda e il cuore le si ferma: Maura e Alyssa sono per terra, avvolte da una coperta davanti al camino, Maura è a cavalcioni sulla dottoressa King che le sta baciando il collo e probabilmente il seno nudo, ma Jane ringrazia Dio che in quel momento non riesce a vedere nulla, un pò per il buio della sala, un pò perchè la coperta avvolge i loro corpi. La luce del fuoco del camino si riflette sui capelli biondo miele di Maura e risalta i lineamenti del suo viso, sopratutto il suo adorabile naso sottile e perfetto.

Jane non capisce cosa le sta succedendo, si sente strana, improvvisamente quel freddo si è fatto più intenso, le gambe tremano e qualcehe lacrima scende sulle sue guance: _qualcuno mi sta portando via Maura_. No, non può più sopportare la vista di quella scena, corre via, sale in macchina e sgommando si allontana, rivolgendo uno sguardo ai moduli che aveva appoggiato sul sedile del passeggero, quei moduli che adesso, verranno compilati.


	8. Giorno 7

**GIORNO 7**

E' domenica e Jane non ha dormito per niente, ora è sul divano con una tazza piena di caffè bollente in mano, Jo le dorme tranquilla accanto facendo qualche smorfia ogni tanto, probabilmente sta sognando. Fissa ancora per una volta i fogli sul tavolino davanti a se e finalmente li prende in mano e si sposta su uno sgabello a sedere, appoggiandoli sul bancone, recupera una penna ed inizia a compilarli, cercando di non distrarsi troppo e non fare errori.

* * *

Il campanello suona e lei sussulta, quasi sbaglia la firma infondo all'ultimo modulo compilato. Si alza, mette la tazza dentro al lavandino e va ad aprire.

A:"Ciao tesoro." sorride entrando.

J:"Mamma? Che ci fai qui?" la guarda richiudendo la porta.

A:"Ho pensato d'invitare qui i tuoi fratelli per un pranzo domenicale della famiglia Rizzoli.

J:"Senza avvisarmi prima?"

A:"Volevo farti una sorpresa." fa due carezze a Jo che le è andata incontro e poi appoggia le borse sul bancone notando i moduli "E questi?" li indica.

J:"Sono i moduli per il mio trasferimento." abbassa lo sguardo.

A:"E così hai deciso di lasciarci.."

J:"Non vi lascio per sempre Ma, tornerò ogni tanto e per le feste." cerca di rincuorarla.

A:"So che sei grande ormai Janie, ma per me sei sempre la mia bambina e mi mancherà non vederti tutti i giorni."

Jane si avvicina alla madre e l'abbraccia, una cosa che non fa tanto spesso e Angela ricambia stringendola vigorosamente al petto.

A:"Cosa ti ha fatto prendere questa decisione?" si stacca guardandola negli occhi.

J:"Sento di aver bisogno di rinnovare la mia vita."

A:"Devi ancora dirlo a Casey?"

J:"Si, vorrei parlarci appena possibile."

A:"Vuoi lasciarlo?"

J:"Ultimamente non so più cosa provo per lui, non riesco a pensarci come facevo prima e poi non so.."

A:"Lui torna, fate l'amore, state insieme due giorni e poi se ne torna via." guarda sua figlia aspettando un cenno di approvazione nelle sue parole.

J:"Proprio così." annuisce "Sono stufa di questa situazione." si siede sullo sgabello riordinando i moduli "So che sono Jane Rizzoli la dura, ma anch'io ho bisogno d'amore, un amore stabile."

A:"Non l'ho mai messo in dubbio, non tutti hanno la fortuna di conoscere il tuo lato dolce." le accarezza un braccio e poi inizia a sistemare la spesa. "Ti farebbe piacere se ti dicessi che tuo padre sarà con noi venerdì e sabato?"

J:"Papà torna a Boston?"

A:"Ha delle visite mediche da fare, alcuni accertamenti."

J:"Mi fa piacere rivederlo." sorride "Mi manca così tanto la sua figura."

A:"Manca anche ai tuoi fratelli, nonostante le sue ultime parole non siano state tanto carine nei loro confronti." storce la bocca.

J:"Vero.." si alza mettendo via i moduli "Mamma io vado a farmi una doccia okay?"

A:"Si, ma fai attenzione ai punti sulla fronte."

J:"Certo." sorride e dopo aver dato un bacio sulla guancia ad Angela va in bagno per farsi una doccia rilassante.

* * *

Maura si sveglia appena sente qualcosa che le sta toccando la mano. Apre gli occhi e li stropiccia e si volta, vedendo Bass che reclama la colazione.

M:"Buongiorno Bass" sorride all'animaletto accarezzandogli il guscio.

A.K:"Buongiorno anche a te Maura." sorride mettendosi in ginocchio sulla coperta per terra.

M:"Alyssa.." sorride sedendosi.

A.K:"Non ho dato da mangiare a Bass per non commettere errori, però sto preparando la colazione per noi due." sorride e si abbassa baciandole dolcemente le labbra.

M:"Grazie." sorride ricambiando il bacio "C'è una scatoletta in fondo al frigo con il tappo azzurro, quella è la colazione di Bass."

A.K:"Allora tu vai a farti una doccia, io intanto nutro Bass e finisco di cucinare."

M:"Grazie." si mette anche lei sulle ginocchia lasciando ricadere la coperta e facendo scoprire il suo corpo ancora nudo dalla sera precedente.

A.K:"Sei perfetta." le accarezza i fianchi e le da un altro bacio, questa volta più intenso.

M:"Anche tu." le accarezza i lunghi capelli biondi "E amo il tuo accento." sorride.

A.K:"E io amo il tuo accento francese quando ti do piacere." sorride maliziosamente.

M:"Wow." ride e poi si alza dirigendosi al piano di sopra "Sarò veloce."

* * *

F:"Stappami una birra Jane!"

J:"Sei in casa mia, alza quel tuo culo da sbirro e vieni a prendertela."

A:"Jane, non trattare così tuo fratello." la rimprovera.

F:"Hai sentito Janie e poi anche tu sei uno sbirro." ridacchia.

J:"Detective!" stappa la birra e gliela porta. "Almeno ringrazia."

F:"Grazie sorellona." le da un bacio sulla mano e poi prende la birra.

J:"Così va meglio ruffiano." sorride e poi torna in cucina per aiutare Angela con i ravioli. "Tommy fra quanto arriva?"

A:"Mmmm..." guarda l'orologio "fra circa dieci minuti dovrebbe essere qui."

F:"Di' la verità, vuoi tenere TJ."

J:"Voglio stare il più possibile con mio nipote visto che tra poco partirò."

Frankie spegne la tv in un lampo, appoggia la birra sul tavolino buttando giù quella poca che ha in bocca e poi si alza andando in cucina.

A:"Tutto okay tesoro?" lo guarda preoccupata.

F:"Allora hai deciso?" rivolge lo sguardo a Jane "Te ne andrai a Washington?"

J:"Si." annuisce "Ho fatto la mia scelta e mi piacerebbe che tu la rispettassi."

F:"Jane.." si avvicina a lei accarezzandole la schiena "certo che la rispetto, lo sai che se sei felice, io sono felice."

J:"Grazie Frankie." sorride dolcemente al fratello quando si sente il campanello suonare.

F:"Vado io." si dirige verso l'entrata e apre la porta.

T:"Sono arrivato!"

F:"Finalmente!" si fa da parte per farlo passare.

A:"Ciao Tommy." sorride.

T:"Ciao a tutti." entra con il passeggino

J:"Dov'è il mio ometto?" si avvicina a TJ e dopo averlo sganciato, lo prende in braccio "Ciao patatino" gli da un bacio sul naso e lui ridacchia.

T:"Ehi cos'è tutto quest'amore?" la guarda.

J:"E' il mio piccolo tifoso dei Sox e oggi farà il tifo con la zia sul divano, vero?" lo solleva un pò in aria.

T:"Beh è un Rizzoli." sorride e si avvicina dando un bacio fra i riccioli di Jane. "Come stai?"

J:"Bene." sorride "Ma visto che sei qui anche tu, devo darti una notizia."

T:"Finalmente hai deciso di vestirti un pò più da femmina?!"

J:"Ma.." gli da uno scappelotto "No!" sistema bene TJ fra le sue braccia "Ho deciso di accettare quel posto a Washington."

T:"Ma è fantastico Janie!" sorride.

J:"Grazie."

T:"Mi mancherai tanto e anche al piccolo." prende una manina di suo figlio accarezzandola.

J:"Anche voi mi mancherete." sorride.

* * *

A.K:"Mi piacerebbe stare ancora qui con te, ma devo andare." le accarezza il viso.

M:"Ti prego non andartene." fa il musino triste abbasando lo sguardo.

A.K:"Ho una lezione di yoga prenotata, è la prima del corso e non voglio non presentarmi."

M:"Hai detto yoga?!" le s'illuminano gli occhi "Potresti portarmi con te."

A.K:"Va bene." sorride dandole un bacio "Prendi la tua roba e passiamo da casa mia, poi andiamo al centro yoga."

Maura sale le scale e prende dall'armadio il suo borsone già pronto con tutte le cose che servono per il corso e poi raggiunge in macchina Alyssa e insieme vanno a casa di quest'ultima. Quando anche lei ha preso il suo borsone, vanno al centro yoga, non tanto lontano dal dipartimento.

A.K:"L'ho scelto così vicino in modo che possa andarci quando esco dal lavoro." sorride chiudendo la portiera.

M:"E' un'ottima idea." le prende la mano e insieme entrano.

E' un centro molto bello, attrezzatissimo e avvolto da un'atmosfera veramente rilassante. Una volta chieste informazioni alla reception, si dirigono verso la sala indicata e stendono i tappetini salutando le altre persone che si trovano li. L'insegnante entra dopo pochi minuti e mostra alcune posizioni base tanto per iniziare e a conclusione della lezione, alza un pò il livello e fa provare a tutti una posizione avanzata.

* * *

M:"Wow è stato pazzesco." sorride.

A.K:"Mai fatto yoga così divertente, l'ambiente e l'insegnante ti invogliano."

M:"L'insegnante?" la guarda aggrottando le sopracciglia "Sono gelosa." incrocia le braccia.

A.K:"Oh Maura." si mette davanti a lei bloccandola per darle un bacio.

M:"Mmm non attacca..." sorride guardandola negli occhi.

A.K:"Che ne dici allora di fare un bel bagno rilassante insieme?"

M:"Andiamo a casa mia?"

A.K:"Andiamo."

* * *

Jane è in piedi, appoggiata alla sua macchina, fuori da casa di Maura. Ha suonato il campanello, ma a quanto pare lei non è in casa, è buio e molto freddo fuori. Il detective si scalda come può stringendosi nel suo cappotto e alitandosi sulle mani un pò d'aria calda, ormai che è arrivata li non ha di certo intenzione di andarsene senza prima aver parlato con Maura.

Un paio di fari che puntano nella sua direzione l'accecano e lei istintivamente si copre il viso con le mani, cercando di capire chi è, quando vede uscire dall'auto Maura e la dottoressa King, un pò ci rimane male, sperava di poter vedere Maura da sola.

M:"Jane?! Che ci fai qui al freddo?" la guarda andando verso di lei.

J:"Maura, io avevo bisogno di parlarti.." lancia un'occhiata alla bionda australiana.

A.K:"Intanto io vado a preparare." sorride a Jane e dopo aver dato un bacio sulla guancia di Maura e averle preso le chiavi dalle mani, entra in casa.

M:"Di cosa devi parlarmi? Stai bene?"

J:"Uscite insieme adesso, come vera e propria coppia?"

M:"Non sono affari tuoi Ja-"

J:"Ah, una volta tu mi raccontavi tutto dei tuoi appuntamenti e ora niente?"

M:"Ma cosa vuoi da me esattamente eh?!" la guarda arrabbiata "Ieri mi hai detto che è una brava ragazza e ora cosa fai? Ti metti a discutere se esco con lei?"

J:"Ieri sera sono venuta a parlarti e ho visto dalla finestra che facevate sesso!" si ferma per qualche istante "Non mi aspettavo di vederti correre così tanto con lei."

M:"Ora che fai? Ti metti anche a sbirciare dalla mia finestra?" la guarda a bocca aperta "Te lo ripeto.." si avvicina "non sono affari tuoi," le punta il dito contro "ne ora ne mai."

J:"Non hai nemmeno minimamente voglia di sentire quello che ho da dirti?"

M:"Non voglio più sentire niente da te Jane." percorre il vialetto di casa andando verso la porta.

J:"Tra una settimana parto, vado a Washington." le urla dietro "Immagino tu sia felice adesso con lei, non hai più bisogno della tua migliore amica." sale in auto, chiude la portiera e parte, lasciando Maura senza respiro a due passi dalla porta d'entrata.


	9. Giorno 8

**GIORNO 8  
**

**_"Aspetta, dove dici di essere stata?_**

**_Con chi ci sei stata?_**

**_Dove dici che stai andando?_**

**_Con chi ci stai andando?"*_**

Jane si sveglia completamente sudata nel suo letto, il cellulare sta vibrando sul comodino e dannazione, la luce del sole che entra dalla finestra la sta accecando. Allunga una mano verso il cellulare e lo prende rispondendo.

J: "Rizzoli?!"

C: _"Jane, ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio. Sarò in città per qualche giorno, vediamoci stasera al Dirty Robber."_

J: "Va bene." si alza andando in bagno.

C: _"Ti offro una birra."_

J: "Okay." apre l'acqua della doccia ed inizia a spogliarsi. "A stasera."

C: _"A stasera."_

* * *

**_"Ma quando l'ho guardata_**

**_Ho pensato soltanto a te,_**

**_Se solo ci fosse una prova_**

**_Potrei usarla per dimostrare che è vero."**_**

Maura è sdraiata a fissare la dottoressa King che sta dormendo beata su un fianco accanto a lei. Entrambe sono vestire, la sera prima Maura voleva solo stare fra le braccia di una persona, sentirne il calore, il profumo rilassante. Non hanno fatto l'amore, non avrebbero potuto, non dopo le parole di alza lentamente per non svegliare la bionda australiana e scende per prepararsi un caffè e dare da mangiare a Bass. Quando ha finito di preparare la colazione, sente alcuni passi scendere le scale ed alza lo sguardo.

A.K: "Buongiorno." sorride dolcemente avvicinandosi a Maura e dandole un bacio lieve sulla testa.

M: "Ciao Alyssa." sorride debolmente.

A.K: "Ascolta, credo sia arrivato il momento di parlare." la guarda seriamente.

M: "Credo anch'io." si siede lasciandosi quasi cadere sullo sgabello posto davanti al bancone. "Non riesco a portare avanti questa storia, non riesco a proseguire questo rapporto. Mi dispiace."

A.K: "L'ho capito sai?" si siede accanto a lei mettendole una mano sulla gamba. "Hai bisogno di stare per conto tuo, di riordinare le idee e io ti darò tutto lo spazio di cui hai bisogno."

M: "Grazie, lo apprezzo molto." sorride.

A.K: "Per questo ho deciso di dare le mie dimissioni dal dipartimento di polizia."

M: "Cosa?!" alza lo sguardo stupita. "Sei sicura?"

A.K: "Non lo faccio perchè sono innamorata di te o chissà cosa, ma tu e Jane..." scuote la testa "avete bisogno l'una dell'altra e una terza persona sarebbe d'intralcio, sopratutto se ha avuto un certo tipo di rapporto con una delle due. Non credi?"

M: "Si, hai ragione." sospira. "Però stai rinunciando ad un posto di lavoro per me, non ci conosciamo poi così bene ed è un gesto importante."

A.K: "Prima di ricevere una proposta qui a Boston, ne ho avute altre due, magari una delle due ha ancora bisogno di me. Non ti preoccupare."

M: "Grazie Alyssa." l'abbraccia. "E posso chiederti un favore?"

A.K: "Dimmi tutto."

M: "Non parlare a Jane di questa storia, non voglio che sappia quello che provo."

* * *

K: "Jane cercavo proprio te."

J: "C'è qualche problema?"

K: "No, volevo solamente informarti del fatto che la dottoressa King ha dato le dimissioni questa mattina, Cavanaugh mi ha detto di avvertirti."

J: "Oh, si sa il motivo?" si toglie la giacca appoggiandola alla sedia prima di sedersi.

K: "Altre offerte di lavoro con ruoli principali a quanto pare." beve un sorso di caffè "Certa gente non si accontenta di fare l'assistente."

F: "Tipo come te?" sorride entrando nell'ufficio.

K: "Ti ricordo che io sono un tuo superiore, sono sergente!"

F: "Hai ragione." alza le mani in segno di resa e poi si siede. "Certo che quella King non era niente male."

J: "Purtroppo non ti avrebbe filato di striscio."

F: "Perchè?" la guarda.

J: "Esce con Maura, o usciva, non so se continueranno a vedersi quando si trasferirà."

K: "Dici sul serio?" spalanca gli occhi.

J: "Oh si!" finisce il suo caffè buttando poi il bicchiere vuoto nel cestino.

* * *

La giornata non passa troppo velocemente per Maura, che ha cercato di evitare Jane, come sempre ultimamente, ma dopo che le ha detto che partirà ha paura di avere un crollo davanti a lei e non vuole che questo accada. Purtroppo nemmeno il lavoro l'ha distratta molto dai suoi pensieri, poichè ha dovuto solo compilare dei gran fascicoli, niente corpi da esaminare, niente azione nel regno dei morti. Appena finisce tutto, passa a Susie la pila di fogli da consegnare in archivio e poi indossa il cappotto, prende la borsa e si dirige verso il Dirty Robber, per bere qualcosa e rilassarsi.

Quando arriva si siede al bancone, ordina un bicchiere di vino ed inizia a sorseggiarlo fissando il vuoto.

J: "Scusa il ritardo, ero bloccata nel traffico." scivola sulla panchina di fronte a Casey.

C: "Non ti preoccupare." sorride e fa segno di portare due birre. "Così hai deciso che fra noi è finita?" la guarda.

J: "Il fatto è che non è più tutto come prima, mi trasferisco, nuovo lavoro, nuovi amici, nuovi incarichi e in più tu sei via spesso, vai e vieni e onestamente, ho bisogno di una relazione che mi dia stabilità."

C: "Tu vuoi buttare via tutti questi anni solo perchè siamo distanti?" prende la birra che il cameriere ha messo sul tavolo e ne beve un sorso.

J: " Casey io.." avvolge le mani intorno alla bottiglia e abbassa lo sguardo. "Non ti amo più."

Casey non sa cosa dire, era così sicuro dei sentimenti di Jane, che si trova spiazzato. "C'è qualcun altro Jane?"

J: " No, o forse si, non lo so, sono così confusa." scuote la testa e prende un sorso di birra.

C: "Te ne vai da Boston per fuggire da quello che ti sta confondendo le idee vero?"

J: "Forse.." lo guarda. "Mi dispiace tanto, davvero, ma non posso mentire a te e a me stessa."

Maura che nel frattempo aveva riconosciuto la voce di Jane, non si è voltata e continuando a bere ha ascoltato tutta la conversazione, non troppo bene per via della confusione. E' dispiaciuta per Jane, non vorrebbe sentirla così, non vorrebbe sapere che soffre, ma allo stesso tempo, è felice che abbia preso questa decisione, perchè Casey non la meritava.

Dopo un pò l'uomo si alza e dopo aver lasciato un ultimo bacio fra i riccioli di Jane, se ne va lasciando dei soldi sul tavolo, mentre la detective si prende la testa fra le mani, sospirando. Quando si è un pò calmata e rilassata, si alza e vede Maura seduta al bancone di spalle, si avvicina e si siede accanto a lei.

J: "Cosa ci fai qui tutta sola?"

M: "Pensavo.." si gira guardandola.

J: "A cosa?"

M: "A te Jane, a te."

_Lei è davanti a me, appoggiata ad un muro, non mi sta guardando negli occhi, li tiene chiusi, come per aspettare che io la sorprenda. Ha le braccia attorno al mio collo e io la spoglio lentamente, le tolgo la cintura e poi sbottono i pantaloni .__Si__ morde il labbro eccitata e io non posso fare a meno di abbassare lo sguardo sulle sue labbra e sentire una sensazione d'eccitazione che cresce. __A__ppena sono pronta, la penetro con tutto il desiderio che ho e lei apre la bocca cercando di respirare. __Le__ bacio il collo e le do qualche colpo secco prima di andare veloce__. L__a guardo e mi sento morire, non ho mai provato una cosa simile, nelle vene, nel cuore, nell'intimo, mi fa sentire così forte e impotente allo stesso tempo. Vorrei che questo momento non finisse mai. E' così bella, la sua mascella squadrata, il suo naso perfetto, i suoi riccioli neri come la notte. L'ho desiderata tanto e ora è mia._

* * *

*** Uno dei versi della canzone "Crash" degli You Me At Six.**

****Un altro verso della canzone "Crash".**

**Ps: Piccola curiosità - Il titolo di questa fanfiction è proprio preso da una frase della canzone Crash, precisamente dal ritornello. Gli You Me At Six sono la mia band preferita e ascoltando una volta la canzone ho trovato l'ispirazione per questa storia. Vi consiglio di andarli a sentire o almeno la canzone.**


	10. Giorno 9

**GIORNO 9**

J: "Maura mi senti?" le stringe la mano delicatamente "Sono qui, sono io, Jane."

M: "J-Jane.." apre piano gli occhi.

J: "Si, sono qui stai tranquilla." le sposta i capelli dalla fronte.

M: "Cosa mi è successo? Dove sono?"

J: "Sei in ospedale. Eravamo in macchina insieme, stavamo andando a casa tua, stavamo discutendo e hai perso il controllo."

M: "Mi dispiace." inizia a piangere.

J: "Non piangere ti prego, è tutto okay." si abbassa su di lei e le da un bacio fra i capelli. "Io sto bene, tu grazie a Dio stai bene."

M: "Sono una stupida, mi sono comportata da stronza e.."

J: "Shhhh riposati ora." le sistema il lenzuolo e si siede accanto a lei tenendole sempre la mano finchè non si addormenta.

* * *

Dopo circa un'ora in ospedale arriva Constance, avvisata da Jane precedentemente al cellulare.

C: "Come sta la mia bambina?" entra e subito va da Maura accarezzandole il viso.

J: "E' stabile, ma devono tenerla qui per degli accertamenti."

C: " Grazie per avermi chiamata." le sorride dolcemente.

J: "Nessun problema." si alza "Vi lascio sole."

C: "Jane aspetta!" la guarda "Di cosa stavate discutendo in macchina?"

J: "Venga, le offro un caffè e le spiego tutto."

Le due donne scendono nella caffetteria dell'ospedale e dopo aver preso due belle tazze fumanti di caffè, si siedono ad un tavolino una di fronte all'altra.

J: "Stavamo discutendo sulla mia partenza, di nuovo sul fatto che non le ho detto nulla e ho aspettato troppo e che non l'ho neanche consultata sulla decisione finale. Era furiosa, mi ha detto che sono egoista e poi alla fine si è distratta troppo e siamo finite fuori strada."

C: "Tu stai bene?" le guarda l'occhio nero e i punti sul sopracciglio sinistro.

J: "Si, sto bene, sono un po' debole e stanca, ma va tutto bene."

C: "Allora andrai via definitivamente?"

J: "Si, ho anche lasciato il mio fidanzato e voglio iniziare una vita tutta nuova la."

C: "Una vita tutta nuovo non vuol dire escludere mia figlia." la guarda.

J: "Lo so, ma è stato pesante tutto questo discorso."

C: "Capisco." si alza mettendo nel contenitore la tazza vuota "Vado da lei, a dopo." sorride e si allontana.

Jane lascia l'ospedale, convinta che Maura sia in buone mani e facendo attenzione ai punti che ha sul sopracciglio e a quelli sulla fronte che le avevano messo sempre in ospedale quella mattina che era caduta correndo, si fa una doccia e si cambia, mangia qualcosa e poi verso le sei del mattino torna in ospedale.

J: "Mamma?! Che ci fai qui?"

A: "Constance mi ha chiamata, per fortuna che l'ha fatto lei, tu non l'avresti mai fatto disgraziata!"

J: "E' successo tutto all'improvviso mamma, non fare così!"

A: "Comunque... ora la sta aiutando a mangiare per poi prendere le medicine."

J: "Aspetterò qui." si siedono insieme in sala d'attesa.

* * *

M: "Odio il cibo dell'ospedale, per niente raffinato."

C: "Quando starai meglio ti porterò nel tuo ristorante preferito." sorride imboccandola.

M: "Grazie mamma" mastica e poi beve un sorso d'acqua "Io la amo." abbassa lo sguardo.

C: "Lo so tesoro." sorride dolcemente accarezzandole il braccio.

M: "Ma, se ami qualcuno, devi lasciarlo andare se è felice no?!" gli occhi le diventano lucidi.

C: "Maura, ora devi solo pensare a rimetterti, con Jane parlerai con calma, questa volta senza discutere."

M: "Non ho tanto tempo, partirà fra qualche giorno."

C: "Lo troverete il tempo, ne avete sempre l'una per l'altra."

M: "Lo spero." prende le due pastiglie di fronte a lei e le butta giu' con l'acqua.

J: "Permesso?" bussa timidamente.

C: "Entra cara." si alza prendendo il vassoio "Io porto questo all'infermiera." sorride ed esce.

J: "Come ti senti?" si siede sul letto con lei.

M: "Come una che si è schiantata."

J: "Non fa un piega!" ridacchia e la guarda "Ieri prima che iniziassimo a discutere, mi hai detto che pensavi a me al bancone, ma spero non in modo negativo come hai dimostrato."

M: "No," le prende la mano "pensavo ai momenti che abbiamo passato insieme e ho deciso comunque di lasciare a te ogni scelta, se sei felice di andare via, lo sono per te." la guarda e vorrebbe tanto dirle del pensiero che ha avuto ieri sera in macchina mentre andavano a casa, prima di discutere, il pensiero di fare l'amore con lei e non lasciarla andare via.

J: "Grazie Maur." le da un bacio sulla guancia e poi l'avvolge con il braccio, mentre la dottoressa si appoggia al suo petto e si addormenta.

* * *

Finalmente le due possono riposare dopo tutto lo stress che le ha colpite. Constance e Angela sono entrate ad un certo punto, ma poi vedendole hanno deciso di lasciarle dormire e sono tornate a casa, pensando che insieme non c'è pericolo che si sentano sole.

Dopo qualche ora, Maura apre gli occhi e vede Jane addormentata vicino a lei. La guarda e sorride, si abbassa sul suo collo e inala il suo profumo, poi le stampa un bacio leggero sulla pelle. La detective apre gli occhi e abbassa lo sguardo, incrociando quello di Maura, le due si fissano e poi le loro labbra si avvicinano e si appoggiano una sopra l'altra. Dopo qualche istante si separano e stanno in silenzio.

M: "Questo non cambierà niente, devi partire lo sai vero?"

J: "Lo so, ma ti prometto che un giorno tornerò."


	11. Giorno 10

**GIORNO 10**

Maura è seduta nel suo letto d'ospedale, sua madre Constance si è addormentata nella poltrona accanto a lei. Al mattino era arrivata presto per dare il cambio a Jane, che aveva tenuto stretta Maura tutto il tempo mentre dormiva. Constance ha portato alla figlia alcuni album di foto, tanto per farle passare un po' il tempo e perchè comunque glieli aveva chiesti tempo fa.

La bionda sfoglia delicatamente le pagine trasparenti con le foto sistemate in ordine cronologico e sorride un po' a tutti quei ricordi. E' partita dall'album di quand'era proprio piccola, appena adottata, per finire a qualche anno fa. Chiude il penultimo album, lo appoggia e prende l'ultimo. Inizia a sfogliarlo e dopo qualche pagina, il suo sguardo si posa su una foto bellissima: lei e Jane che ballano. Era una delle feste di compleanno del padre di Maura, l'ultima, prima che lui si ammalasse durante un viaggio in Africa e lasciasse Constance vedova. Le due donne hanno la mano destra una appoggiata all'altra, si guardano sorridendo. Indossano abiti tipici del periodo settecentesco e ovviamente anche le parrucche abbinate. La festa era a tema Maria Antonietta, uno dei personaggi storici preferiti dal signor Isles. Jane aveva pure noleggiato il dvd del film per informarsi bene, non aveva di certo voglia di leggere i libri.

J: "Ricordo questa festa." sorride.

M: "Oh Jane, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!" sorride alzando lo sguardo e portandosi una mano al petto. "Ero concentrata a guardare le foto e pensare."

J: "Me ne sono accorta." si siede accanto a lei facendo piano per non far troppo rumore e svegliare Constance. "C'è una cosa che non ti ho mai detto..."

M: "Cosa?" la guarda.

J: "Ho incontrato tuo padre nel giardino quella sera, quando sono uscita per prendere un po' d'aria dopo questo ballo," indica la foto "lui mi ha guardata, mi ha sorriso e mi ha chiesto se ti amavo davvero." sorride quasi commossa.

M: "Se.. cosa?!"

Jane aveva avuto la solita reazione quella sera.

**inizio flashback**

_F.I: "Ami davvero mia figlia Jane?"_

_J: "Signore io-" lo guarda stupita._

_F.I: "Oh andiamo Jane, sono vecchio, ma non sciocco!" ridacchia._

_J: "Non so di cosa stia parlando."_

_F.I: "Lascia perdere lo capirai." le da un pacca sulla spalla e rientra._

**fine flashback**

M: "Oh mio Dio!" ride "Mi stai dicendo che mio padre si era accorto che mi piacevi e che-"

J: "E che un giorno avrei provato la solita cosa per te." sorride e allunga una mano sull'album, voltando pagina, per rivelare una foto di lei, Maura e Fabien Isles, sorridenti con dietro le altre persone che ballano.

M: "Ti ha sempre adorata." sorride e si gira verso Jane dandole un bacio sulla guancia, mentre Constance si sveglia.

C: "Jane, che ci fai gia' qui?"

J: "Mi hanno dato la giornata libera al lavoro e ho deciso di passarla qui."

C: "Oh bene." sorride e si alza. "Ne approfitto per un caffè."

A: "Posso unirmi?" entra con un mazzo di fiori in un vaso appoggiandoli sul comodino

M: "Angela sono bellissimi grazie!" sorride dolcemente.

A: "Figurati dolcezza." le accarezza il viso.

C: "Allora noi andiamo a prende un caffè." le due mamme escono lasciando sole le figlie.

* * *

A: "E così faceva finta di dormire eh?!" ridacchia.

C: "Dormivo finchè non è entrata Jane e così ho sentito tutto."

A: "Pensa che dovremmo far qualcosa per tenerle insieme?"

C: "Credo che debba fare tutto il suo corso, se sarà destino non si separeranno." sorride prendendo un sorso di caffè.

* * *

J: "Ho sentito Washington, il mio appartamento è sistemato, ho l'indirizzo e tutto."

M: "Bene." sorride.

J: "Non posso tornare indietro Maura."

M: "Lo so, ma sono sicura che anche a Washington sarai un detective fantastico e in piu' un capo severo."

J: "Puoi scommetterci!" ridono insieme.

M: "Pero' ti prego, non stressare il povero medico legale finchè non avrà prove scientifiche."

J: "Naaa lo farò comunque!" sorride mostrando i denti.

M: "Sei terribile Jane Rizzoli!"

J: "Se lo dici a mia mamma confermerà senza esitare."

M: "Oh lo so!" sorride abbracciandosi a lei mentre Jane mette un braccio intorno alle sue spalle.

J: "Allora dimmi, cosa fanno i dottori in ospedale quando sono dalla parte del paziente?"

M: "No ti prego, non è quello che sto pens-"

J:" Esatto! Scarabeo!" tira su un sacchetto da terra e prende la scatola di Scarabeo che è dentro, avvicinando il tavolino. "Sei pronta?"

M: "Odio questo gioco, nonostante tutto riesci sempre a battermi."

J: "Scacchi l'avevano già noleggiato e in casa tua non lo trovavo." sistema tutto.

M: "L'ho prestato a tuo fratello Tommy, tanto ultimamente non avevo tempo di giocarci."

J: "Oh bene, allora ti battero' a Scarabeo." sorride ed iniziano la partita.

* * *

Dopo una breve visita da parte di amici e colleghi e dopo aver consumato il pranzo, Maura si è messa a riposare, così per non stare sempre dentro l'ospedale, Jane ha deciso di lasciarla in pace per almeno un'oretta, è uscita e ora sta passeggiando nel quartiere fra le vetrine dei negozi. Quello dell'ospedale è un quartiere molto elegante, ma a differenza di quanto si possa pensare, non troppo costoso. La detective si ferma dopo qualche passo davanti alla vetrina di una boutique, da una breve occhiata e poi decide d'entrare. Il fondo non è tanto grande, ci sono molti vestiti sistemati ordinatamente per colore e modello e infondo un paio di camerini con le tende. Il sole che entra rende il tutto ancora più bello, quasi come ci fosse un arcobaleno nel cielo azzurro dopo un temporale.

Una signora anziana è seduta su una poltroncina, in mano ha ago e filo e sulle ginocchia tiene appoggiato un vestito bianco panna lungo, sicuramente commissionato da una sposa che di li a poco avrà la prima prova abito. Jane s'incanta a guardare i dolci movimenti di quelle mani che ormai sono pelle ed ossa, tanto che non si accorge che la signora ha spostato lo sguardo su di lei.

B: "Come posso aiutarla signorina bella?"

J: "Oh!" ritorna a quel momento sorridendole "Buon pomeriggio, io sto cercando un abito per un'occasione un pò speciale."

B: "Anche tu devi sposarti?" la guarda "Ultimamente non fanno che arrivare spose!" ridacchia e si alza appoggiandosi ai braccioli e con cura ripone il vestito.

J: "Oh no, non ancora!" ride "Mi hanno offerto un lavoro in un'altra città e i miei colleghi vorrebbero fare una festa d'addio, però dato che mi considerano tutti un maschiaccio, vorrei lasciarli a bocca aperta un'ultima volta." sorride.

B: "Uomini!" si avvicina a lei "Come ti chiami?"

J: "Jane signora."

B: "Io sono Betty." le stringe la mano. "Bene, Jane, vediamo cos'abbiamo qui per te." si mette a frugare fra i vestiti quando il campanello appeso alla porta tintinna e Jane si gira per guardare.

E: "Mamma hai finito di cucire il vestito? La sposa sarà qui fra poche ore."

B: "Ho fatto tutto figliola." sorride continuando a cercare.

E: "Mi scusi, buongiorno." sorride a Jane "Sono Elizabeth, benvenuta nella nostra bottega."

J: "Piacere Elizabeth, sono Jane."

B: "La signorina vorrebbe un vestito per una festa d'addio ai colleghi, vuole stupirli."

E: "Capisco." osserva Jane "Direi che con delle gambe così lunghe, un bel vestito morbido fino alle caviglie sarebbe perfetto."

B: "Ho pensato la stessa cosa." ne tira fuori qualcuno e manda Jane in camerino.

Per Jane è tutto così nuovo, lei aveva l'abitudine di andare nel solito negozio a comprare i completi da lavoro e poi in un altro poco lontano per le magliette, camice e scarpe. Non era abituata assolutamente a passare tutto quel tempo in un camerino a provare vestiti, anche perchè con il suo lavoro, raramente aveva l'occasione di dedicarsi allo shopping.

* * *

Dopo più di un'ora, esce dal camerino con indosso un abito di pizzo blu, lungo fino alle caviglie, morbido, molto scollato dietro, con le maniche lunghe. Si guarda allo specchio, girandosi per vedere ogni lato. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, sorride guardando la sua immagine riflessa.

E: "Stai divinamente." sorride.

B: "Tutte le donne che l'hanno provato, poi l'hanno lasciato li perchè non era adatto a loro, ma su di te è perfetto." le sistema un po' la gonna dietro.

J: "Credo proprio di aver trovato quello giusto." sorride passando le mani sul pizzo.

Sembra quasi che in quel momento il tempo si sia fermato, tanto che Constance vede la scena dalla vetrina e decide d'entrare.

C: "Jane cara, sei meravigliosa." sorride mentre le tre donne nel negozio si girano.

J: "Grazie." sorride dolcemente.

B: "Constance Isles?"

C: "Betty? Ma sei proprio tu?"

B: "Oh santo cielo quanto tempo." le va incontro e si abbracciano.

J: "Che sta succedendo qui?" le guarda e poi si gira verso Elizabeth.

E: "Non guardare me, non ne ho idea." solleva le spalle.

C: "Questa donna ha disegnato e cucito il mio abito da sposa." sorride.

B: "Che capolavoro eh!? Stavi da favola Constance."

C: "Merito tuo." le accarezza il braccio.

B: "E dimmi un po', come sta la tua dolce Maura?"

C: "Bene, anche se è stata vittima di un incidente e ora è qui in ospedale, per questo sono nei paraggi."

B: "Oh cara, sta bene?"

C: "Si, dovrebbero dimetterla domani." sorride.

B: "E quando si decide a sposarsi? E' sempre impegnata con la sua carriera da quello che leggo sui giornali."

E: "Mamma, fatti gli affari tuoi."

C: "Oh non ti preoccupare." sorride ad Elizabeth e poi guarda Jane che nel frattempo è arrossita visibilmente. "E' innamorata, ma non puo' sposarsi in questo momento, perchè la persona che ama sta per lasciare la città."

B: "Aspetta un sec-" guarda Jane "tu sei Jane Rizzoli, la detective che lavora con Maura."

E: "E stai per andartene.."

B: Quindi vuol dire che.."

J: "Che sono io la persona che ama."

B: "Allora questo vestito deve passare dal blu al bianco subito" ridono tutte quattro.

J: "Mi piacerebbe molto, ma prima di sposarla devo finire gli anni di contratto a Washington e poi vorrei stare un po' di tempo da sola con lei per viverci meglio una possibile storia." sorride ed entra nel camerino per cambiarsi.

C: "Ci sarà tempo e sicuramente porterò le due ragazze qui a farsi fare l'abito da te Betty."

B: "Sarà un onore." sorride.

* * *

**Allora ragazzi, visto che alcuni di voi mi hanno scritto in anonimo e se scrivete in anonimo non posso rispondere, scrivo qui: LA FANFICTION NON E' FINITA! Sarà finita nel momento in cui troverete infondo all'ultimo capitolo scritto "FINE". Se ci metto tanto ad aggiornarla è perchè non ho ispirazione oppure perchè semplicemente devo occuparmi di altre cose del fanclub o devo concentrarmi sugli studi. Grazie e alla prossima!  
**


	12. Giorno 11

**GIORNO 11**

J: "Sei comoda?" le allaccia la cintura.

M: "Molto comoda, ma vediamo di non rifare un incidente." la guarda.

J: "Prometto che andrò piano e starò attenta." chiude la portiera e va al posto di guida. "Pronta per tornare a casa?"

M: "Si!" sorride e si appoggia al finestrino mentre Jane parte.

Una ventina di minuti dopo Jane parcheggia nel vialetto di casa di Maura e l'aiuta ad uscire. Quando entrano in casa ci sono Constance e Angela tutte super concentrate a preparare il pranzo.

C: "Ciao tesoro." le sorride "Jane."

J: "Buongiorno a voi due belle signore."

M: "Ciao mamma." appoggia le chiavi sul mobiletto e si avvicina. "Che profumino."

A: "Pasticcio di pollo alla Angela Rizzoli e tua madre ha preparato un dolce francese."

C: "Spero sia venuto buono, non cucino spesso."

M: "Sarà ottimo mamma." le da un bacio sulla tempia e poi si gira verso Jane. "Vado a cambiarmi, torno subito."

J: "Va bene, chiama se hai bisogno okay?"

M: "Si signora!" sorride e poi sale piano le scale.

Mentre Maura si sta cambiando e le due mamme continuano a preparare il pranzo, Jane si lava le mani e poi prepara la tavola con cura, per far piacere a Maura. Poi stappa una bottiglia del suo vino preferito e la mette nel secchiello col ghiaccio.

C: "Allora Angela, tua figlia ti ha raccontato del bellissimo vestito che ha comprato per la festa d'addio al dipartimento?"

A: "Oh Janie, un vestito? Davvero?"

J: "Si mamma, volevo mettere alla prova le boccacce di quei poliziotti." ridacchia.

A: "Non vedo l'ora di vederti."

C: "Oh è una meraviglia, tra l'altro la signora della bottega è una mia vecchia amica, ha disegnato e cucito personalmente il mio abito da sposa."

A: "Wow!" sorride e sforna il pasticcio. "Allora sicuramente il tuo abito sarà bellissimo, Constance ha ottimi gusti e se si fida mi fido anch'io."

C: "Oh smettila Angela."

M: "Di cosa ti fidi?" sorride scendendo le scale.

A: "Del fatto che Jane abbia comprato un v-"

J: "-vero e proprio schianto di completo per il mio primo giorno di lavoro a Washington." sorride lanciando un'occhiata a sua madre.

M: "Poi me lo farai vedere allora." si siede a tavola seguita da tutte.

J: "Certamente." versa il vino.

Il pranzo è tranquillo, Angela come al suo solito voleva fare una mega festa con tutti per Maura, ma Jane è riuscita a convincerla che una cosa intima era la scelta migliore per quel momento. Le quattro donne parlano un pochino, mangiano, bevono e si divertono. A fine pranzo si aiutano a vicenda a pulire tutto e risistemare. Jane si offre per dar da mangiare a Bass e alla fine come sempre si ritrova a scherzare con l'animaletto, se così si può definire. Maura si è messa sul divano a leggere e ogni tanto li osserva.

J: "Volevo un figlio.." si siede davanti a Bass accarezzandogli il guscio.

M: "Come scusa?" abbassa il libro e la guarda stupita.

J: "Stavo iniziando ad avere un forte desiderio di maternità ultimamente con Casey, prima che lui iniziasse a viaggiare così tanto."

M: "Oh Jane, perchè non me ne hai mai parlato?"

J: "Non so, ero spaventata forse." si gira per guardarla e lei le fa segno di sedersi sul divano, così si alza e si mette di fianco a lei.

M: "Ma ora che andrai a Washington sarà difficile, anche se volessi farti inseminare saresti una mamma single."

J: "E non posso permettermi subito di andare in maternità, è tutto un altro lavoro quello che devo svolgere la, sarebbe assurdo pensare di rimanere incinta e avere un figlio."

M: "Vorrei poter fare qualcosa, davvero."

J: "Stammi accanto in questi ultimi giorni, stiamo in pace, stiamo unite." la guarda negli occhi.

M: "Ma certo." le prende una mano accarezzandola dolcemente.

* * *

Angela e Constance a metà pomeriggio preparano un thè speciale in onore di Maura, stile inglese, con breakfast tea, latte, biscotti e tartine.

J: "Certo che questi inglesi sono strani." si siede.

M: "Ognuno ha le proprie abitudini." si versa un po' di thè aggiungendo poi il latte. "Anche voi italiani ne avete."

J: "Si vero." sorride e prende una tartina. "Mamma potresti versarmi del thè per favore?" Si fermano tutte tre e la guardano sbalordite. "Che c'è?"

A: "Tu non bevi mai thè tesoro." la guarda versandolo nella sua tazza.

J: "Farò una piccola eccezione per Maura. " sorride all'amica.

M: "Grazie Jane." allunga una mano su quella di Jane appoggiata sul tavolo.

J: "Ma figurati." sorride.

C: "Ah quasi dimenticavo!" si alza e da dentro la borsa prende una scatoletta e la passa a Maura sedendosi. "Un piccolo pensierino."

M: "Mamma non dovevi."

C: "Su aprilo cara."

M: "Va bene." apre la scatolina delicatamente in modo da non far cadere il contenuto e quando si scoperchia fa un grande sorriso e poi si gira verso sua madre. "E' bellissimo." appoggia la scatola sul tavolo e l'abbraccia. "Grazie."

C: "Prego."

Angela si affaccia per vedere cos'è e scorge un braccialetto d'argento sottile con un ciondolo fatto a bisturi. "Direi che è proprio il regalo adatto a te!" ride.

J: "Voglio vederlo." si alza e va dietro a Maura che gli mostra il bracciale. "Molto adatto a te." sorride "Il mio medico legale preferito." le da un bacio sulla guancia e Maura diventa rossa.

C: "Ho pensato che potevi indossarlo alla festa d'addio per Jane."

J: "Sarebbe fantastico, mi piacerebbe molto vederti indossarlo."

M: "Allora direi che è deciso. Lo indosserò per la festa." sorride.

* * *

**Scusatemi tanto se ho ritardato con questo nuovo capitolo, ma ho avuto tanto da fare fra viaggi, fanclub e trasloco. Sono felice di averlo finito. E' un capitolo un po' semplice e corto, ma il prossimo, quello della festa d'addio di Jane, sara' una bomba, promesso! Grazie della pazienza e qualsiasi commento positivo o negativo o qualsiasi consiglio, è ben accetto. Un bacio!**


	13. Giorno 12

**GIORNO 12**

E' la mattina della festa d'addio al dipartimento. Jane si sveglia abbastanza presto e va in cucina per fare colazione. Mentre sta mangiando una ciotola di cereali il suo cellulare vibra sul bancone, appoggia il cucchiaio e risponde.

J: "Rizzoli?!"

B: "Buongiorno Jane, sono Betty."

J: "Oh si buongiorno!"

B: "Ti chiamavo perchè il tuo vestito è pronto. Lo passi a prendere o lo faccio consegnare a casa da Elizabeth?"

J: "No, verrò io in mattinata."

B: "Perfetto. A dopo allora."

Le due donne mettono giù e appena Jane ha finito di fare colazione si prepara e va al negozio.

B: "Eccoti qui!" sorride e si alza dalla sedia posando un vestito che stava cucendo.

J: "Eccomi qui!" sorride e le va incontro. "Allora com'è venuto?"

B: "Guarda con i tuoi occhi." appende l'abito e apre la sacca che lo contiene.

J: "Wow è perfetto.." rimane incatata a guardarlo e poi lo tocca sentendo il tessuto ruvido e morbido.

B: "Direi che ora vai in camerino e lo provi, almeno guardo meglio se devo fare qualche veloce modifica e poi puoi portarlo a casa." lo tira giù dall'appendino e glielo passa in modo che lei vada a provarlo.

* * *

J: "Come sto?" tira la tenda ed esce dal camerino.

B: "Una favola!" le gira intorno per guardarla per bene. "Direi che è perfetto, non ha bisogno di modifiche."

J: "Bene." sorride e si guarda allo specchio. "E' proprio un bel vestito."

B: "E' anche la donna che fa il vestito sai?" la guarda. "Come ti abbiamo detto io e mia figlia, tante donne l'hanno provato, ma non era adatto a loro."

J: "Sono felice che ora sia mio." sorride e torna in camerino per cambiarsi.

* * *

C: "Allora sei pronta per stasera?" la guarda entrando in camera.

M: "Sono pronta come una persona che deve dire addio ad una sua amica e collega." fa una smofia.

C: "E all'amore.." si avvicina accazzandole le spalle da dietro.

M: "Mamma..." abbassa il vestito che si era messa davanti per guardarsi allo specchio.

C: "Senti, hai riempito il letto di vestiti, te li stai provando davanti allo specchio come una pazza, non sai cosa mettere... Penso proprio che tu ci tenga a questa serata, ad essere bella per lei."

M: "Si, io credo di si."

C: "Allora facciamo una cosa," le prende il vestito di mano e lo mette sul letto "Ammettiamolo, abbiamo i soldi, perchè non li spendiamo e andiamo a fare un po' di shopping. Per una volta sento che ne vale la pena spenderli."

M: "Grazie mamma." sorride e l'abbraccia.

* * *

Maura gira un po' per il negozio in cerca di un abito che possa lasciare Jane senza parole, mentre sua madre sta guardando qualche modello dall'altra parte. Vede tanti abiti, ma nessuno la convince, eppure è andata nel suo negozio preferito, dove per lei è difficile non trovare nulla. Forse ci tiene talmente tanto a questa cosa, per Jane, che nulla le sembra abbastanza perfetto per l'occasione.

C: "Maura tesoro, vieni qui!" le fa cenno con una mano e lei si avvicina. "Guarda questo che meraviglia." solleva un vestito celeste quasi sbiadito, con lo scollo a cuore e una gonna morbida. E' un vestito molto semplice, ma elegante.

M: "Mi sembra un vestito da ballo." lo guarda.

C: "Allora è perfetto visto che tu non sei potuta andare al ballo di fine anno."

M: "Non me lo ricordare! E poi Jane ha avuto il suo che discorsi."

C: "Ma non ci è andata con te." la guarda dolcemente. "Provalo, cosa ti costa. Io intanto vado a cercarti delle scarpe." glielo passa.

M: "Va bene..." si avvia verso il camerino ed entra iniziando a spogliarsi.

C: "Eccole qui." apre il camerino e mette le scarpe per terra e poi va a sedersi aspettando la figlia che esce dopo qualche minuto. "Wow Maura." sorride.

M: "Ti piace?" si guarda e riguarda allo specchio.

C: "Molto, sei bellissima." le vengono gli occhi lucidi.

M: "Mamma non piangere dai."

C: "No scusami è solo che..." si asciuga gli occhi. "Non ti vedo così da tanto tempo. Non ci sono mai stata per i tuoi eventi importanti e ora sono qui e sei meravigliosa." si alza e la prende fra le braccia. "Ti voglio bene."

M: "Ti voglio bene anch'io mamma, tanto." la stringe a se. "Lo prendo. Prendo il vestito e le scarpe."

La donna si stacca da sua figlia e sorride.

* * *

Jane si è fatta una bella doccia calda e ora è nuda in camera, tira fuori il vestito cercando di non sgualcirlo e lo appoggia sul letto, prende l'intimo dal cassetto e poi recupera le scarpe dalla scatola e le appoggia per terra.

A: "Ciao Janie!" sorride entrando.

J: "Mamma!" con le mani si copre, fallendo, il corpo.

A: "Oh, ma fammi il piacere! Ti ho vista nuda tante di quelle volte che ho perso il conto." le da una pacca sul sedere e si siede sul letto.

J: "Certo, mi sono dimenticata di essere tua figlia!" ride e s'infila le mutande e il reggiseno.

Angela osserva in silenzio la figlia. E' molto bella e nota con piacere che è tutta curata, non ha un pelo in eccesso, i riccioli sono ben definiti, le sopracciglia sistemate, la pelle lucida e liscia.

A: "Sei andata dall'estetista?"

J: "Puo' essere..." va davanti allo specchio e si raccoglie i capelli.

A: "E tu che ne hai fatto di mia figlia?" la guarda scoppiando a ridere.

J: "Volevo solo lasciare un bel ricordo a tutti okay?"

A: "O a Maura?" sorride dolcemente.

J: "Ma'!" si gira e la guarda scocciata. "Smettila per favore, per una volta sono andata dall'estetista, goditi il momento e vai a scriverlo sul calendario."

A: "Che scema!" sorride e si alza passandole il vestito. "Vediamo come stai con questo, non ti ho ancora vista."

Jane lo indossa e se lo sistema davanti allo specchio, poi mette le scarpe ed inizia a truccarsi, controlla che i capelli siano ordinati e poi va in cucina dove Angela è andata ad aspettarla.

A: "Janie.." rimane senza fiato e si appoggia al bancone perchè le gambe le stanno cedendo dall'emozione. "Sei una principessa."

J: "Grazie mamma.." sorride diventando un po' rossa. "Le piacero', cioè piacero' a tutti?" abbassa lo sguardo imbarazzata.

A: "Oh si." sorride e le va incontro abbracciandola. "Ti amerà." sussurra.

* * *

Frost e Korsak stanno chiacchierando con alcuni colleghi del dipartimento mentre sorseggiano un po' di birra, mentre Frankie fa vedere a TJ tutte le cose della polizia. Anche i famigliari sono stati ammessi alla festa, infondo alcuni di loro conoscono Jane molto bene, sin da quand'era piccola, ovviamente oltre i suoi.

Maura raggiunge la festa con sua madre e si ferma a salutare dei colleghi presentandola, ma viene distratta solo poco dopo da alcune persone che bisbigliano e si girano verso l'entrata. Jane Rizzoli sta facendo il suo ingresso, anche lei accompagnata dalla madre, quasi come fosse al suo matrimonio.

F: "Wow Rizzoli!" sorride e le prende la mano baciando il dorso.

J: "Frost, anche lei è molto elegante." sorride.

K: "Stai benissimo Jane, non credo di averti mai vista così raggiante." sorride.

J: "Grazie Vince." sorride.

Maura rimane senza fiato, il suo cuore inizia a battere, ma lei neanche si cura di cercare di controllarlo perchè è troppo impegnata a vedere quello schianto di donna italiana alta, con i capelli mori, la carnagione un po' scura e due gambe da paura, in quel vestito incantevole. C'è qualcosa nel suo stomaco ed è più che sicura siano farfalle.

J: "Ciao.." le si avvicina. "sei stupenda." sorride guardando il vestito. "Vorrei dire che sei molto elegante, ma tu la sei sempre quindi.." ridacchia nervosa.

M: "C-Ciao Jane." sorride diventando improvvisamente rossa e sentendo caldo. "Non sei mai stata così bella, insomma no tu sei sempre bella anche in completo da detective, ma stasera sei mozzafiato." sorride.

J: "Grazie." sorride e poi si gira verso Constance. "Betty ha fatto un ottimo lavoro."

C: "Concordo, ma anche tua madre." sorride ad Angela.

A: "Grazie." sorride accarezzando il braccio di Constance.

La serata prosegue tranquilla. Le persone chiacchierano, mangiano, bevono e poi Frost con l'aiuto di Frankie proietta alcune foto di Jane, alcune serie sul lavoro altre molto buffe e tutti si mettono a ridere.

F: "Prima di attaccare la musica, vorrei dire due parole." si mette al centro della stanza. "Come avete ben potuto vedere, Jane Rizzoli è il detective migliore che si possa avere in squadra, ma è anche un'amica meravigliosa e divertente e senza di lei qui non sarà più la stessa cosa, ma il pensiero di saperla felice a dirigere una propria squadra, mi riempie il cuore di gioia. Sono felice per te Jane." sorride all'amica che ricambia. "Buona fortuna per tutto!"

K: "Sta a me..." sorride. "Spero che tuo padre non me ne voglia, ma per me sei come una figlia Jane, vorrei poter dire che ti proteggo, ma è il contrario." tutti si mettono a ridere. "Tu proteggi me e proteggi tutti e per questo ti meriti il meglio. Ti voglio bene." sorride e Jane va da lui per stringerlo.

F: "Allora, a Jane Rizzoli!" solleva il bicchiere e tutti brindano. "Mettiamo la musica!"

M: "Aspetta!" sorride e si fa strada mettendosi al centro. "Vorrei dire due cose anch'io." sorride e prende un bicchiere di champagne. "Jane," si gira verso di lei. "quando sono arrivata a Boston non avevo molti amici, perchè come molti di voi sanno, sono una persona particolare.." ridacchia. "La Regina dei Morti, era il mio soprannome, ma tu non ci hai mai dato peso, a te non importava se passavo la maggior parte del tempo con persone senza vita, anche se spesso mi lanciavi frecciatine o battutine, a te importava solo che fossi come te, determinata a fare giustizia. Poi con il passare del tempo il nostro legame si è rafforzato e siamo dove oggi, unite e indispensabili l'una per l'altra. Stai per lasciarmi... lasciarci, per andare a Washington e per quanto avrò sempre il detective Frost e il sergente Korsak, non sarà più la stessa cosa, con te che entri nella sala autopsie o nel laboratorio pretendendo delle risposte non esatte in quanto non ho ancora applicato la scienza." Jane ride scuotendo la testa. "Ma ti auguro il meglio perchè, Jane Rizzoli, sei in assoluto la persona più dolce, testarda, determinata e meravigliosa, che io abbia mai conosciuto." sorride e solleva il bicchiere "Tutti dovrebbero avere la propria Jane Rizzoli personale." beve un sorso e poi si allontana mentre Frost attacca la musica e tutti iniziano a ballare.

J: "Maura.." sorride raggiungendola. "Grazie, è stato un discorso perfetto."

M: "Oh, lo sai che tengo conferenze mediche vero?" ride.

J: "Si, ho partecipato ad una di esse e che noia- è stato illuminante!" sorride mostrando i denti per sembrare convincente.

M: "Che scema che sei!" sorride e le da una spinta alla spalla.

J: "Vieni a ballare con me?" le porge la mano.

M: "Volentieri." la prende e insieme vanno in pista.

Ballano un po' di canzoni scatenate e poi ad un certo punto parte una canzone lenta, allora Jane un po' imbarazzata si ferma e guarda in basso non sapendo cosa fare, ma poi prende Maura per una mano, la tira verso di se e l'avvolge con un braccio mentre Maura le appoggia una mano sul petto e la guarda negli occhi. Jane inizia ad oscillare dolcemente non staccando gli occhi da quelli di Maura.

M: "Sei bellissima Jane." sorride.

J: "Mai quanto te." sorride e si avvicina al suo viso e le da un bacio sulla guancia.

M: "Mi mancherai.." si appoggia con la testa sul suo petto chiudendo gli occhi.

J: "Mi mancherai anche tu Maur..." le accarezza i capelli dolcemente.

Poco più distanti ci sono Angela e Constance che guardano incantate le loro figlie.

A: "Non è giusto, non si possono separare così."

C: "Lo so, ma troveranno un modo per stare insieme," sorride. "lo trovano sempre."

* * *

Jane accompagna Maura a casa con la sua macchina. Appena arriva in prossimità del vialetto, rallenta e accosta spegnendo la macchina.

M: "Manca così poco Jane." guarda la strada illuminata dai lampioni.

J: "Si.. poco." stringe il volante.

M: "Eri bellissima stasera. Appena ti ho vista sono rimasta senza parole." sorride girandosi per guardare l'amica.

J: "Era quello che speravo accadesse." ricambia il sorriso e le appoggia una mano sulla gamba.

M: "Ti va di entrate?" indica la casa. "Non voglio sprecare neanche un istante del poco tempo che ci rimane."

Le due donne entrano e salutano Bass, Maura gli da un paio di foglie d'insalata e poi mette su l'acqua per fare un po' di the. Quand'è tutto pronto appoggia le tazze sul tavolino davanti al divano dove Jane è seduta e si mette accanto a lei. Rimangono qualche istante in silenzio, senza guardarsi, poi è la dottoressa a prendere la parola.

M: "Desideri solo sentirti qualcosa per qualcuno vero?"

J: "Cosa?"

M: "Quando stavi con Casey non ti sei mai sentita importante, lo so Jane." la guarda "Ma per me sei importante. Perchè vuoi partire lo stesso?"

J: "Legalmente non posso annullare il contratto che ho firmato, Maura. Ma non ti abbandonerò okay? Appena potrò prenderò un aereo e tornerò da te, dalla mia famiglia, a Boston."

M: "Non sarà la stessa cosa!" sbotta e si alza di scatto allontanandosi.

J: "No ti prego non fare così.." si alza e la raggiunge stringedola da dietro in un forte abbraccio mentre Maura scoppia a piangere. "Non piangere Maura." le da qualche bacio delicato sulla testa, ma la bionda non riesce proprio a smettere. "Appena finito il contratto farò in modo di farmi trasferire di nuovo a Boston, ne parlerò con i miei superiori appena sarò a Washington, ma ti prego mi fa male vederti così." qualche lacrima scende anche a lei, così quando Maura sente che le si sta spezzando la voce, si volta e le asciuga le lacrime, poi tenendo una mano sulla sua guancia appoggia la fronte a quella di Jane ed entrambe chiudono gli occhi e intorno a loro rimane il silenzio contornato dai loro singhiozzi.

M: "Sei importante Jane."

J: "Anche tu." si avvicina e le da un bacio.

Maura spinge la porta della camera con la schiena e quando si apre, le due donne iniziano a spogliarsi nel buio spargendo i vestiti ovunque e poi si sdraiano nel letto continuando a baciarsi. Rimangono in intimo, si mettono sotto le coperte senza mai staccarsi, ma non sono baci passionali e frenetici, sono dolci, quelli di un consapevole arrivederci, ma non di un addio.

* * *

**Manca poco alla fine ragazzi, spero di poter pubblicare il prossimo capitolo al più presto. _-Rachele_**


	14. Giorno 13

**Il capitolo è un pochino banale, ma il prossimo sarà molto bello, lo prometto. Siamo quasi alla fine, Jane sta per partire, chissà cosa accadrà! Buona lettura!-Rachele**

* * *

**GIORNO 13**

Jane si sveglia il giorno dopo a causa di alcuni rumori che sente provenire dalla cucina. Si alza cercando di non svegliare Maura che dorme accanto a lei. Con enorme sollievo nota che entrambe sono rimaste in intimo, il che significa che non hanno fatto sesso. E' sollevata perchè sarebbe stato ancora più difficile partire dopo aver avuto un rapporto con Maura. S'infila una maglietta e prende la pistola dal casetto del comodino, la pistola che lei stessa aveva dato a Maura qualche anno prima in caso d'emergenza. A piccoli passi sileziosi scende le scale guardandosi intorno e tenendo l'impugnatura salda sulla pistola, quando arriva in cucina dove i rumori proseguono, la solleva.

J: "Ferma!"

A: "Jane!" si gira alzando le mani.

C: "Jane santo cielo che paura!" sospira mettendosi una mano sul petto.

J: "Scusate," abbassa l'arma "mi avete fatta spaventare, credevo ci fosse un ladro."

A: "Scusa cara." le si avvicina e le da un bacio sulla fronte "Caffè?" la guarda.

J: "Si grazie." si siede al bancone vicino a Constance.

C: "Così... siete tornate a casa insieme. " guarda il detective sorridendo.

J: "Si," annuisce " ho dormito qui, siamo state un po' a parlare e alla fine avevo troppo sonno per guidare." prende un sorso di caffè che sua madre le ha appena versato.

* * *

Maura si sveglia stiracchiandosi e quando il braccio cade accanto a lei, sente vuoto. Si gira e vede che Jane non c'è più, così si alza e si mette una vestaglia poi scende in cucina dove sente delle voci e appena vede Jane seduta a bere il suo caffè sorride d'istinto.

M: "Buongiorno." sorride.

C: "Buongiorno cara." le sorride dolcemente "Dormito bene?"

M: "Benissimo grazie." si avvicina e prende una tazza versandosi del caffè.

A: "Ti vanno delle uova con il bacon?"

M: "Si grazie Angela." sorride e si siede accanto a Jane "Tutto bene?" le sussura.

J: "Si." sorride e le accarezza il viso.

* * *

Jane ormai non lavora più per il dipartimento, ha un congedo, mentre Maura ha chiesto un permesso per poter passare il weekend con lei, anche se ovviamente sul lavoro ha detto di aver problemi in famiglia. Quando hanno finito di fare colazione, si vestono e vanno a casa di Jane, perchè Maura ha deciso che la vuole aiutare a fare i bagagli.

M: "Con quante valigie parti?"

J: "Due più il bagaglio a mano, il resto mamma ha detto che me lo spedisce dopo."

M: "Perfetto!" inizia a piegare alcune magliette di Jane e a riporle in una valigia, mentre la mora sistema i pantaloni.

J: "Sai, ogni tanto puoi venire a trovarmi a Washington, ti porto a fare shopping." sorride.

M: "Certo." ricambia il sorriso. "Però promettimi che non ti troverai un altro medico legale come migliore amica."

J: "Nessuno è come te Maura." le si avvicina abbracciandola da dietro.

M: "E nessuno è come te detective Rizzoli." sorride accarezzandole le braccia.

* * *

Jane ha preparato del the per Maura e ha messo qualche biscotto su un piatto, invece per lei si è fatta un fluffernutter***** sandwich e un po' di caffè. Appoggia tutto sul tavolino in sala e si siede accanto alla bionda sul divano iniziando a mangiare.

M: "Credo che dovremmo parlare di quel che è successo ieri sera."

J: "Non è successo niente no? Eravamo ancora vestite."

M: "Lo so, ma i baci e tutto…"

J: "Maura è stato solo un momento okay? Non può funzionare la cosa." Beve un sorso di caffè.

M: "Sarebbe stato peggio con il sesso." La guarda.

J: "Si è vero, è quello che ho pensato anch'io, ma non è successo niente e quindi possiamo lasciarcelo alle spalle."

M: "Non ci riesco Jane." Abbassa lo sguardo "Non riesco a dimenticarmi che per te provo qualcosa."

J: "Ma dobbiamo farlo, partirò fra due giorni e non possiamo permetterci d'iniziare storie o d'innamorarci."

'_Troppo tardi'_ pensa Maura mentre proseguono a mangiare in silenzio.

* * *

M: "Allora ci vediamo domani?"

J: "Okay." Sorride accompagnandola alla porta "Pranziamo con la mia famiglia e poi se ti va di sera andiamo al tuo ristorante francese preferito, ti concedo di torturarmi con quella cucina sofisticata."

M: "Oh grazie!" sorride felice come una bambina "Notte Jane" le da un bacio sulla guancia e poi inizia a scendere le scale.

J: "Maura aspetta.." si sporge dalla porta e la guarda.

M: "Dimmi."

J: "Perchè non rimani a dormire?" La guarda mordendosi un labbro.

M: "Non ho nulla come cambio di vestiti."

J: "Prenderai qualcosa di mio." Sorride. "Poi dopo il pranzo ti porto a casa tua e ti prepari per la serata."

M: "Va bene." Risale le scale entrando nell'appartamento.

J: "Grazie." Le da un bacio sulla guancia.

***fluffernutter: panino sandwich con crema di marshmallow e burro d'arachidi. Il preferito di Jane.**


	15. Giorno 14

**GIORNO 14**

Jane e Maura si sono fatte una doccia separatamente e si sono vestite per andare al pranzo di famiglia a casa di Frankie. Alla fine Maura ha optato per un vestito che non le sta troppo lungo, abbinandolo ai tacchi che aveva ieri. Ovviamente per lei è difficile trovare un vestito nell'armadio di Jane che non sia troppo lungo per il suo fisico, a causa dell'altezza dell'altra. Si raccoglie i capelli lasciando due ciocche mosse ai lati del viso e poi si trucca lievemente. Intanto Jane si è fatta una bella treccia perchè i suoi capelli oggi sono più ribelli del solito e si è infilata un completo elegante con gonna, camicia e giacca e ha messo un paio di tacchi non troppo alti.

M: "Stai molto bene." Le guarda le gambe.

J: "Anche tu, alla fine hai trovato qualcosa." Sorride.

M: "Si, è andata bene!" Ride. "Sei pronta?"

J: "Si, possiamo andare." Prende una confezione di birra, le chiavi della macchina e insieme salgono andando verso casa di Frankie.

* * *

F: "Ciao Janie.. Maura." Sorride e si sposta per farle entrare.

J: "Ciao, queste sono per te." Gli passa le birre.

F: "Le metto subito in frigo."

M: "Ci siamo fermate in pasticceria e ho comprato dei cannoli."

F: "Grazie, sei molto gentile." Sorride. "Portali pure in cucina, mamma sta preparando gli gnocchi." La segue in cucina mettendo le birre in frigo.

M: "Ciao Angela.. mmmm che profumino!"

A: "E' il mio sugo di funghi!" Sorride. "Oh sei passata a prendere i cannoli?" Guarda la confezione che ha in mano.

M: "Si, ho pensato che avessi già abbastanza da fare per preparare anche il dolce."

A: "Hai pensato bene!" Ride. "Appoggiali pure sul tavolo." Lo indica.

J: "Ciao mami!" Entra e va a darle un bacio sulla guancia infilando un dito nel sugo per poi leccarselo. "Ottimo!"

A: "Jane!" Le da una mestolata sulla mano."

J: "Ouch!" Se la massaggia. "Volevo solo assicurarmi che andasse bene di sale."

A: "Certo come no?!"

M: "Sei impossibile!" Ride guardando Jane.

J: "Vieni assaggia." Si fa passare il mestolo da Angela, prende un po' di sugo soffiandoci sopra e poi lo avvicina alle labbra di Maura.

M: "Mmmm.." Lo assapora leccandoselo via dalle labbra. "Angela, è paradisiaco!"

A: "Grazie." Sorride e butta gli gnocchi nella pentola.

J: "Vero?!" Sorride e mette giù il mestolo, poi mentre Angela è distratta, accarezza le labbra di Maura con il pollice sorridendo, mentre l'amica le da un bacio lieve sul dito.

* * *

Quando arrivano anche Frank e Tommy, si siedono tutti a tavola.

A: "Ecco qui i tuoi preferiti Frank." Sorride appoggiando la pirofila accanto a lui sul tavolo. "Gnocchi con sugo di funghi!"

F: "Grazie Angela." Le accarezza un braccio e poi inizia a fare i piatti. "Iniziamo da Maura, la nostra ospite."

M: "Grazie." Gli passa il piatto e quando le arriva davanti fumante, aspetta che abbia servito anche gli altri.

A: "Janie, a te la preghiera."

J: "Mamma, possiamo evitare per questa volta, Maura non è credente ricordi?"

F.S: "Ma lo sai che per noi è una tradizione importante."

M: "Non c'è problema Jane, fallo pure." Le mette una mano sulla gamba. "Io ti ascolterò in silenzio, non mi da fastidio."

A: "Grazie Maura." Le sorride dolcemente e poi Jane inizia la preghiera.

* * *

F.S: "Allora Janie, Washington eh?!" Sorride fiero di lei. "Che gran bel cambiamento."

J: "Considerando che sono nata e cresciuta qui, direi di si." Inizia a mangiare.

F.S: "Te la caverai." Alza il bicchiere. "A Jane e alla sua nuova avventura!"

Tutti brindano e poi proseguono il pranzo chiacchierando del più e del meno.

T: "Era tutto fantastico mamma!"

F: "Davvero ottimo."

F.S: "Non facevo un pranzo così da secoli!"

A: "Da quando mi hai lasciata vorrai dire.." Si guardano e poi scoppiano a ridere.

Maura si siede sul divano accanto a Jane, mentre la sua famiglia sta riordinando la sala.

M: "Vedo che i tuoi vanno d'accordo adesso." Sussurra.

J: "Si, mia madre si è arresa, anzi frequenta anche un uomo, un certo Ron mi pare." Sorride facendo zapping fra i canali.

M: "Sono felice per lei." Appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Jane rilassandosi.

Frank porta tutti i piatti in cucina, intanto che Tommy e Frankie si siedono insieme a Jane e Maura per guardare la partita di basket.

F.S: "Angela, ma Maura e Jane stanno insieme?" Guarda la sua ex moglie.

A: "Non stanno insieme, solo che si dovranno separare e quindi stanno più appiccicate del solito." Mette i piatti nella lavastoviglie.

F.S: "Peccato.." Alza le spalle e l'aiuta.

A: "Che vuoi dire?" Lo guarda confusa.

F.S: "Da quando mi hanno diagnosticato il tumore, ho capito di essermi perso tante cose e a giudicare dagli sguardi che si lanciano mia figlia e la bella dottoressa, anche loro stanno per perdersi tante cose a causa della partenza di Jane."

A: "Frank..."

F.S: "Che ho detto?"

A: "Non pensavo che tu potessi, ecco, supportare questa cosa. Sono due donne."

F.S: "Se tu la supporti, allora anch'io posso farlo e poi voglio bene a mia figlia e lei deve essere felice."

A: "Oh caro.." Si avvina e si butta fra le sue braccia.

F.S: "Mi sono mancati i tuoi abbracci." Sorride accarezzandole i capelli dolcemente e tenendola stretta.

A: "A me il profumo del tuo dopobarba." Sorride. "E le tue parole dolci per i nostri figli." Solleva il viso e lo guarda.

J: "Papà, mamma." Entra in cucina.

A: "Che c'è tesoro?" Si stacca da Frank.

J: "Ho sentito quello che avete detto e non so che dire."

F.S: "Dimmi che farai sempre la cosa giusta, quella che ti dice il tuo cuore."

J: "Ci proverò." Si avvicina e li abbraccia stretti.

* * *

Jane ha riaccompagnato Maura a casa sua e poi è tornata al suo appartamento. Le due devono cambiarsi e prepararsi per la serata che le aspetta al ristorante francese preferito di Maura. Maura da qualche foglia d'insalata a Bass e poi sale in camera sua, si toglie il vestito di Jane piegandolo con cura e poi va in bagno per rinfrescarsi. Quando esce torna in camera e va nella sua cabina armadio. Scarta un vestito dopo l'altro, quando finalmente ne trova uno molto bello. E' rosa pesca, ha le spalline un po' gonfie ed è lungo fino alle ginocchia. Ci abbina un tacco beige e poi si trucca, mette un bel rossetto, il preferito di Jane e poi si lascia i capelli sciolti mossi.

Jane non sa esattamente cosa indossare, di solito odia andare in posti così eleganti per non dover mettere vestiti e tacchi. Alla fine si convince che sta facendo tutto per rendere felice Maura, così tira fuori un vestito vecchissimo, che però non ha mai messo. E' corto fino alle cosce e lascia le sue gambe completamente scoperte, è verde scuso con dei ricami in pizzo e le mezze maniche, poi ci abbina dei tacchi neri. Quando si è ben sistemata guardandosi allo specchio, scioglie la treccia e i suoi riccioli morbidi le cadono sulla schiena, se li pettina un po' e poi mette un velo di trucco.

M: "Ciao." Sale in macchina e si allaccia la cintura. "Bel vestito." La guarda.

J: "Grazie." Sorride e rimette in moto partendo verso il ristorante. "Il color pesca ti dona."

M: "Dici? Non lo metto spesso."

J: "Dovresti." Sorride.

Quando arrivano al ristorante Jane lascia le chiavi al parcheggiatore e insieme entrano. Il direttore di sala riconosce Maura e dopo essersi scambiati due parole, le conduce al loro tavolo. Jane lascia a Maura la scelta del vino e poi dice che mangeranno quello che consiglia lo chef. L'uomo torna con il vino e successivamente un cameriere serve la prima portata.

M: "Grazie per avermi portata qui." Sorride a Jane iniziando a mangiare.

J: "Figurati, tu hai sopportato la mia famiglia tutto il giorno e poi ci voleva una cena per salutarci no?"

M: "Avrei preferito di no ovviamente, ma già che ci siamo, direi di si."

Proseguono la cena fino al dolce e poi escono, prendono la macchina e Jane guida fin sopra la città. Arrivano in un posto isolato, si fermano ed escono sedendosi sul cofano dell'auto per ammirare il panorama, mentre Jane mette una coperta su di loro.

J: "Ti piace qui?"

M: "Da morire." Si guarda intorno. "Non ci sono mai stata."

J: "E' rilassante quando vuoi stare un po' da sola, lontano dalle persone, dagli omicidi.." Ride.

M: "Vorrà dire che ci verrò spesso anche per te quando sarai via."

J: "Sarebbe bello." Le prende la mano sotto la coperta accarezzandola.

M: "Mi mancherai così tanto.." Si accoccola a lei e insieme stanno abbracciate guardando Boston illuminata.

J: "Mi mancherai anche tu."

* * *

Jane riaccompagna Maura a casa, ormai è tardi e sa che il giorno dopo si dovrà svegliare presto per ultimare alcune cose che ha lasciato in sospeso, per poi andare all'aeroporto e prendere l'aereo in direzione Washington. Quando arrivano a casa, è difficile salutarsi. Senza neanche dire una parola, Maura si butta fra le braccia di Jane, fuori dalla porta di casa e la stringe trattenendo le lacrime. Jane fa un bel respiro e inala il profumo di Maura, come se non lo potesse sentire mai più. Non importa di niente, loro vogliono stare così, abbracciate in un momento quasi eterno.

M: "Sei la cosa migliore che mi sia capitata nella vita."

J: "Anche tu Maur."

Maura la stringe ancora più forte e poi la lascia andare.

M: "Fai buon viaggio Jane e scrivimi prima di partire e quando atterri."

J: "Sembri mia madre!" Ride. "Promesso." Le accarezza il viso.

M: "Ciao.." Si avvicina e le da un bacio sulla guancia prima di rientrare in casa.

Jane la guarda finchè non sparisce dietro la porta e poi si allontana sussurrando un 'Ti amo'.

* * *

**Il prossimo capitolo sfortunatamente sarà l'ultimo *sigh*, però vi piacerà sicuramente. Spero vi sia piaciuto anche questo. Ci vediamo per il finale! -Rachele**


	16. Giorno 15

**Prima di cominciare a leggere, devo avvertirvi che verso la fine, la scena è stata in parte copiata dal libro "The Apprentice" di Tess Gerritsen, perchè come scrittto nella biografia, mi è stata d'ispirazione per iniziare questa fanfiction. Ovviamente ho sostituito Gabriel Dean con Maura Isles. Scusate se vi farò un po' SPOILER, nonostante i cambiamenti per adattare la cosa alla mia idea, pero' era necessario. Buona lettura!**

* * *

**GIORNO 15, ULTIMO GIORNO**

Maura Isles esce dall'ascensore, entrando al piano più basso dell'edificio del dipartimento di polizia di Boston, con passo sicuro, come fa ormai da anni. I colleghi la salutano e lei ricambia con gentilezza e con un sorriso. Quando arriva nel suo ufficio, si toglie la giacca, l'appende e poi si siede aprendo il suo computer portatile e inizia a cliccare alcune parole cercando dei file.

S: "E' permesso?" Bussa sulla porta aperta.

M: "Prego Susie." Sorride sollevando lo sguardo dallo schermo.

S: "Le volevo ricordare il gala di questa sera."

M: "Oh si giusto." Si sfrega le tempie. "Me n'ero completamente dimenticata. Grazie."

S: "Si figuri. Capisco che con la partenza del detective Rizzoli, siamo tutti un po' distratti." Sorride dolcemente.

M: "Non sono l'unica allora?"

S: "No, ho incontrato il sergente Korsak in caffetteria e aveva un muso lungo.."

M: "Jane è importante per tutti noi. Posso capire. Ci mancherà molto."

S: "Ha ragione." Annuisce e si allontana.

* * *

Jane ha finito di preparare i bagagli che porterà con se in volo, li ha messi fuori dalla porta e ora sta scrivendo su un foglio alcune indicazioni per sua madre, dato che le dovrà spedire le altre cose in più la, quando si sarà stabilita per bene. Prepara i documenti necessari per imbarcarsi, si veste con i vestiti che aveva preparato sulla poltrona in camera la sera prima e s'infila le scarpe. Appena si alza, sente il cellulare squillare.

J: "Rizzoli?!"

B: "Buongiorno detective Rizzoli, la chiamo da Washington, sono Burt Moore, per farle sapere che il suo volo è in ritardo. Invece di partire per l'ora di pranzo, partirà questa sera."

J: "Oh.. okay."

B: "Ci scusiamo tanto per il disagio. Purtroppo ci sono stati dei problemi con alcune programmazione dei voli. Le manderò i dettagli del nuovo volo via messaggio."

J: "Non si preoccupi."

B: "La ringrazio della pazienza. Buona giornata."

J: "Altrettando."

* * *

Maura si sta preparando per la serata di gala che si terrà in uno degli edifici più belli della città. Il gala è dedicato all'ordine dei medici. Si tiene ogni anno in onore del fantastico lavoro svolto da tutti i medici più prestigiosi del Massachusetts. Ovviamente Maura è una presenza fissa, non solo per il suo talento, ma anche per il ruolo che ricopre nello stato. Ha deciso d'indossare un vestito lungo con un pochino di strascico, blu brillantinato, abbinandoci dei tacchi abbastanza alti. Ha preso i capelli mettendoli tutti da un lato, lasciandoli mossi e si è truccata con un velo di trucco e un bel rossetto rosso. Quando è pronta, sale in macchina, esce dal garage e si dirige verso il luogo segnato nell'invito.

Quando arriva viene accolta dagli organizzatori. Prende un bicchiere di champagne e poi fa un giro nel salone parlando con alcuni colleghi.

D: "Oh ciao Maura!" Sorride vedendola arrivare.

M: "Ciao Doug!" Sorride e lo bacia sulle due guance. "Come stai?"

D: "Bene e tu? E' da tanto che non ci vediamo."

M: "Tutto bene. Sei sempre impegnato ad andare sul surf?"

D: "Si e sono anche riuscito a coinvolgere mia figlia adolescente."

M: "Wow!" Scoppia a ridere. "E tua moglie?"

D: "Ex moglie vorrai dire?"

M: "Oh scusami se sono stata indelicata.." Abbassa lo sguardo imbarazzata.

D: "Figurati non potevi saperlo." Le accarezza un braccio. "Comunque lei sta bene, ogni tanto mi porta Gracie e poi se ne va, ma a quanto pare è in forma. Invece tu?" Le guarda la mano che tiene il bicchiere. "Non vedo nessun anello al tuo dito. Una bella donna come te.."

M: "Grazie del complimento." Sorride. "Purtroppo nessun uomo era fatto per me."

D: "Hai mai pensato di passare alle donne?" Ride.

M: "Beh.." Distoglie nuovamente lo sguardo.

D: "Oh mio dio.. Ti giuro che l'ho sparato a caso."

M: "Che linguaggio giovanile!" Ride. "Comunque si, più o meno, insomma c'è una donna nella mia vita.."

D: "Racconta forza!" La incalza.

M: "Mi hai seguita sui giornali?"

D: "Beh si, ovviamente, insomma sei una delle dottoresse più talentuose negli Stati Uniti."

M: "Oh grazie." Diventa rossa. "Comunque, sai che lavoro con una squadra ottima di detective qui a Boston."

D: "Jane Rizzoli!" Sorride. "Oh si, è un bel tipo."

M: "Jane è fantastica. Non è solo brava nel suo lavoro o bellissima, ma è anche una persona estremamente dolce e disponibile."

D: "Wow Maura, dovresti vedere i tuoi occhi quando parli di lei. Dev'essere speciale per te."

M: "La è, però sta per partire, per Washington."

D: "Come mai?"

M: "Perchè ha ricevuto un'offerta di lavoro molto buona e l'ha colta al volo."

D: "Ma lei, insomma, ricambia o sa di questo sentimento?"

M: "Si, voleva anche annullare la partenza, ma purtroppo il contratto l'ha firmato e la vincola."

D: "Capisco.. Ma hai detto che sta per partire quindi non è ancora partita?"

M: "No, partirà fra poco, doveva farlo stamani, ma il volo è stato rimandato."

D: "E cosa ci fai ancora qui?"

Un'ombra, evidentemente creata da più persone, incombe sui due vecchi amici che stanno parlando e d'istinto si girano per vedere chi ostruisce la luce.

C: "Ci stavamo giusto domandando la stessa cosa.." Guarda sua figlia.

M: "Mamma? Ma che sta succedendo?"

A: "Non dovresti essere ad un gala."

M: "Sono stata invitata, come ogni anno e quindi sono dovuta venire."

C: "Ma l'amore della tua vita sta per partire. Sta per andare in un'altra città e tu sei qui."

M: "Non posso farci niente okay? Jane ha un contratto."

F: "Mia sorella se ne sta andando, senza te, senza il vostro rapporto."

A: "Mia figlia ti ama. Siamo stati da lei ed era così dispiaciuta di lasciarti, aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma se lei non puo' tornare indietro-"

C: "Perchè tu non vai avanti?" Le prende le mani. "Va da lei Maura."

Maura guarda le persone intorno a se, non sa che fare ed è nel panico. Le passano davanti gli ultimi giorni con Jane, il loro litigio e poi... poi le cose belle che hanno vissuto in tutti questi anni e sopratutto, i loro baci. Quando si riprende sorride e a tutti e scusandosi corre fuori, si fa portare la macchina dal parcheggiatore e sgomma via. Mentre è sulla strada, il cielo coperto di Boston inizia a rilasciare qualche goccia, finchè non diventa diluvio. Maura fa fatica a guardare oltre il vetro e ad un certo punto la macchina fa un brutto rumore e si ferma sul ciglio della strada. Non c'è tempo da perdere, Maura esce nel diluvio ed inizia a correre nonostante i tacchi. I capelli le si bagnano, il trucco si scioglie un po' e il vestito s'inzuppa completamente, ma lei continua a correre e quando arriva nel palazzo di Jane, s'infila dentro e corre di sopra, bussa freneticamente alla porta, senza fiato, aspettando Jane. Quando l'amica apre la porta, la fissa.

J: "Maura, ma che diavolo hai fatto?"

M: "Ho corso fino qui sotto il diluvio perchè non puoi partire."

J: "Maura.. lo sai che-"

M: "Fammi finire."

Maura è in piedi nel corridoio. L'abito blu bagnato di pioggia, i capelli umidi e luccicanti.

M: "Non abbiamo mai finito il discorso sulla tua partenza, in modo sicuro e definitivo." esclama.

J: "Hai qualcos'altro da dirmi?"

M: "Si, in effetti."

Maura entra e chiude la porta guardando accigliata i bagagli pronti per la partenza e prima che qualcuno possa scambiarsi un'altra parola, la tira a sé. Sentendo contemporaneamente le sue braccia cingerle la vita. Quando le loro labbra si sfiorano, nessuna delle due ha più dubbi che quell'abbraccio sia reciproco e che, se si tratta di un errore, ne sono entrambe responsabili. Il volto di Maura è bagnato di pioggia, e quando il suo vestito scivola sul pavimento, lascia un profumo di tessuto umido sulla sua pelle, un profumo che Jane inala avidamente, mentre con la bocca esplora il suo corpo, e Maura accampa uguali diritti sulla detective. Jane non è tipo da indulgere alle dolcezze del corteggiamento: e' impetuosa, passionale. Sente che Maura cerca di frenarla, di rallentare, di mantenere il controllo; ma lei oppone resistenza, usa il suo corpo per provocarla. E in quel loro incontro è Jane a vincere, e Maura ad arrendersi. Vanno in camera, camminando sempre attaccate, senza staccarsi. Nude, belle, appiccicate, con le mani che vagano ovunque sui loro corpi. Si sdraiano sul letto e fanno l'amore più intenso della loro vita per poi accoccolarsi sotto le coperte.

M: "Hai preparato i bagagli nonostante tutto."

J: "Dovevo partire lo sai."

M: "Perchè? Perchè l'hai fatto? Perchè hai accettato?"

J: "Non avevo ragioni per rimanere." Allunga una mano per toccarle il viso e le accarezza la guancia morbida. "Finchè non ho iniziato a sentire qualcosa e poi sei ricomparsa tu."

M: "C'è mancato poco che non venissi. Ero ad uno stupido gala. Poi la tua famiglia è arrivata e mi ha convinta che stavo facendo una cosa stupida a lasciarti andare senza lottare."

J: "Wow la mia famiglia!" Scoppia a ridere.

M: "Vuoi la verità? Sei una donna formidabile."

J: "E' così che appaio?"

M: "Fiera. Passionale. Mi stupisce tutto quell'ardore che riesci a trasmettere." Le accarezza la coscia, e il tocco delle sue dita le causa un nuovo fremito in tutto il corpo. "So che reagiamo in modi diversi alle cose che dobbiamo affrontare."

J: "E' vero."

M: "Sei il contrario di quello che sono io. Sei quello che cerco di essere."

J: "Temi che ti contagi?"

M: "E' come avvicinarsi troppo al fuoco. Ne siamo attratti, anche se sappiamo che ci brucerà."

J: "Un po' di pericolo," preme le labbra contro le sue sussurrando poi "può essere molto eccitante."

La sera si trasforma in notte. Si fanno una doccia per lavarsi il sudore dalla pelle, Maura per levarsi anche la pioggia e il trucco rovinato. Sorridono poi guardandosi nello specchio, abbracciate con indosso gli accappatoi con le loro iniziali ricamate che Maura aveva regalato a Jane il Natale dell'anno scorso, sapendo che si sarebbe fermata spesso da lei. Solo dopo Jane si rende conto di aver perso l'aereo, ma non le importa, l'importante e' stare sul divano con Maura, accoccolate a guardare un film. Ovviamente avvertì Washington che sarebbe partita il giorno dopo, prima di ordinare una pizza metà funghi per Maura e metà salame per lei.

J: "Che abbiamo intenzione di fare ora?" Guarda Maura.

M: "Tu il biglietto lo hai ed è valido anche per domani, io posso farmelo." Sorride guardando il pc sul tavolino.

J: "Che vorresti dire?"

M: "Vengo a Washington con te."

_"Schiantati, cadi. __**Stringerò le braccia intorno a te **__ora. Schiantati e basta, e' il nostro momento ora, per farla funzionare una seconda volta."_

_"Just crash, fall down. **I'll wrap my arms around you** now. Just crash,_ _it's our time now, to make this work second time around."_

**_You Me At Six - Crash_**

**FINE.**

* * *

**Devo ringraziare un po' di persone: Irene, la mia ragazza, per aver letto in anteprima i capitoli e per avermi dato consigli e corretto gli errori. Tess Gerritsen per aver scritto dei libri stupendi e aver dato vita alla storia d'amore fra Jane e Gabriel, che credetemi, nei libri sono l'amore. Agli You Me At Six, la mia band preferita, che con ogni canzone racconta un pezzo della mia vita, per aver scritto questa splendida canzone d'amore e di forza. A tutti voi che ogni settimana siete stati li a rompermi le balle, in senso buono eh, per farmi pubblicare un altro capitolo e mi avete sostenuta. A Jane e Maura, che si amano e fanno amare. Voglio bene a tutti voi qui sopra citati, siete importanti ogni giorno. Un bacio e grazie ancora! -Rachele  
**


End file.
